Child of The Eldest Brothers
by BladeOfMagic168
Summary: Percy's mother, Sally Jackson has just died in an attempted assassination of percy. He tries to kill himself but is found by Hestia and is made her champion. He finds out he is a demigod, but with 3 godly fathers. The son of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades must train to be the hero of prophecy. My first fanfic, no negative reviews, but give constructive criticism please.
1. A New Start

**A/N: New writer here, so don't hate too much on this story. I haven't figured out what I'm going to do much for the later chapters, but maybe I'll do something like the gods find him and make him do tasks for each of them or something, or they'll kill him. Please leave some constructive feedback, but don't just crap all over my story please. It would be great if you could review and leave me some ideas or something, thanks.**

* * *

-Chapter 1-

I sprinted through the forest, pushing past the branches that blocked his path, tears streaming down my face as I angrily tried to clear my mind of his mother. 8 years ago my life had started. Today it would end. _Why mom? Why now? You're all I had. Now what do I do?_ Questions and angry thoughts raced through my mind. My father had never been a part of his life, and was said to have left when I was born, based on what My mom told me. My mother, Sally Jackson had just died. The only good thing to ever happen to me just died. To protect me. There was no point in living anymore.

-Flashback-

"Your purse or the kid gets the bullet," The robber demanded, "I'm giving you 5 seconds miss. Do it or else." My mother hesitated, scared of the imposing figure's weapon and the thought of losing her only son. However, she carefully walked towards the man, going to pass him the purse. Just as she was about to hand him her purse, he pointed the gun to her head, and stated in a sadistic voice,

"Hello Miss Jackson. The boy has come to an age where if he is not killed, he will attract too many monsters. If this happens, the monsters will surely flock to him like sheep. But alas, that will not happen. I must kill him now. The other gods will soon sense his aura and will likely be punishing my lords for their terrible actions. The king one of them may be, but even he cannot go against the wishes of what will likely be more than half the council. I am however not merciless. I shall knock you out first so you do not have to see me put a bullet between the young demigod's eyes." The mysterious man raised his gun in an attempt to knock my mom out cold, but she ducked, and quickly went to punch him in the stomach.

"I don't know who or what you are, or who sent you, but you will not harm my son. You will have to go through me first!" My mother yelled, ready to defend her son from the attacker.

"Foolish you mortals are, did you forget I have a weapon while you are defenseless? So be it. Your stupidity will be the end of you." The man responded. Raising his gun and pulling the trigger in one swift motion.

Bang!

Her dead body fell to the ground. Her crimson blood creeping its way down her head where the bullet had been planted. The murderer faced me now, but with a dagger in his hands rather than a gun for some reason. It was shiny and seemed to reflect the sunlight very well, with some inscription on it in what seemed to be greek.

"Your turn now, child. I am not one to harm children, but this must be done. It is my Lord's orders. You should be honored that you will be my final kill before I retire. Now. How would you like to die? Slit your throat or stab you in the chest?" The man inquired, a sadistic smile plastered on his face. The face of the man who killed my mother.

I ignored his rhetorical question. Anger clouded my better judgement. My mother had just died to this man for me. I would not let her death be in vain. I stared at her cold, lifeless body. My scared expression turned to a scowl. I faced the man, with a face that was intimidating even for a 10 year old. I faced the man and probably did the stupidest thing I could have done. I charged an armed man who was more than twice my age without a weapon. He changed to a battle stance as I instinctively raised a single hand, as if it would do something.

Then, what I thought was impossible happened. A thunderbolt came down from the sky, electrocuting him with thousands of volts of electricity, causing him to drop his blade and fall to the ground with a black stained face and charred clothes. He was about to get back up, but just then I slashed the air with my hand, and suddenly a wave of water burst from a pipe, slashing across his chest with enough force to pierce his skin, leaving a nasty scar across his chest, causing his blood to seep out of his shirt and stain the fabric around the cut. If that wasn't crazy enough, I then stomped on the ground, causing the ground to crack, making him fall into it, leaving no trace of him ever being there, other than my mother's dead body and drops of blood around the ground.

From all that, I started to feel light headed and dizzy. I stumbled around for a while before my vision darkened, causing me to pass out and fall to the ground, unconscious.

Soon after, I woke up, on a bed, praying to every supernatural force in the universe that what I had just experienced was all just a bad dream, and that my mother was still alive. Sadly, my hopes were shattered as a bespectacled doctor walked into the room. He explained to me that the police suspected that my mother was robbed and shot, while the killer knocked me unconscious as he left. I tried to explain my claims of lightning, the water and the giant crack in the ground, but he said that my claims were ridiculous and that it was likely a side effect of the trauma.

I had no injuries physically, but on the inside, my world had shattered, leaving me with a literal death wish. The police tried to bring me to my uncle's house but I refused and snuck away to the nearby forest to clear my mind, or to kill myself, whichever conclusion I came to, by climbing out the window as my hospital room was on the ground floor. From what I remembered, my uncle, Gabe, was an abusive husband and father, and was always telling me I was a useless bastard child and that my father had left me. He put on a façade of being the best uncle ever in front of my mom, but he would reveal his true colors whenever she left the room.

-Flashback End-

I tried drowning myself in the stream but I couldn't for whatever reason. I tried to summon the lightning to smite myself, or creating another crevice to sink into and die, but it wouldn't work. Only sparks would appear or the ground would shake slightly. I guess it only worked when I was really pissed off.

The last thing would most likely work. I thought hard for a moment. _Is this what I should do? Would my mother want this? No. But do I want it? I could join my mother in whatever afterlife she got into. Yes. This is the best option for me now. Without her my life means nothing. Nobody wants me. They would put me with my terrible excuse for an uncle for the next few crappy years of my life, if I choose to live that long. No, I will not deal with that. I'm ending my life here. Right now. Today._ I went to gather 2 sticks, enough to make a fire. Without much difficulty, I managed to get a fire going and then threw it at a tree, causing it to start burning. Soon, the fire would consume the rest of nearby forest, and me with it. I would have tried to hang myself, but I didn't know how to tie a rope, and the vines were easily broken. I didn't want to have to take so much with me, but if I have to, I will.

Just then, out from the flames, walked Stacy, one of my only friends in school. She was 8 years old too, with hazel brown hair. But instead of the happy brown eyes and smile that I thought was permanently plastered on her face, there was a worried look on her face, and her eyes had red irises instead, seemingly with little flames dancing around in them.

"Percy? What are you doing? Why are you doing this? Get out of there now!" She worriedly shouted to me over the flames consuming all plant life.

"Get away Stacy! Don't come any closer! I don't want to live anymore! Just leave me be! You'll get hurt!" I yelled in response. I sat down on the ground, cross legged, happy with my decision and finally feeling that I would be at peace, in eternal slumber by death.

But instead of backing away like any normal 8 year old would, she just walked through the flames. An impossible feat for anybody, even more so for a child. But then again what did I know about something being impossible. I controlled lightning, water and the earth just hours ago. I kept a straight face through this. If she could walk to me through the flames she could walk out. She wouldn't get hurt, but I would be at peace with my choice, and she could do nothing to stop it. But something else happened. With a mere snap of her fingers, the fires died out, as if she just turned it off like a light.

I was about to shout at her for saving me because all I wanted to do was just die, but when she approached me, I felt the calm feeling I always got whenever she was around me for whatever reason. It definitely wasn't love, no, it was something else. It was as if she could stop an argument just by being in the same room. Just being there calms people down around her. Just what I needed.

"Percy? What's wrong? What happened to you? Why are you doing this to yourself? I don't think that setting a forest on fire is going to help with anything," Stacy asked, concern lacing her voice as she tried to calm me down. I then proceeded to tell her the whole story, from the part where I was robbed, all the way to the part where I set the forest on fire, including the part where I used some sort of supernatural powers, just because it felt like that information was safe with her.

Stacy stared into my eyes, then noticed something, causing her to gasp, "Percy… Your eyes… They're electric blue, sea green, and onyx black… All at the same time, "she sighed, "I think I understand what happened and what you are. A half-blood, but not one of just 1 god, but 3. The half-blood of the eldest gods… Just like the prophecy states. I can't bring you to camp because the gods will surely attempt another assassination the next chance they get, but I can do something else for you, but I'm not sure if you will accept or not."

Stacy then grew to a much taller height of 5'8, with her features more beautiful, making her look like a woman, rather than a girl, who was in her mid 20s, but she had a pitiful smile on her face, and asked, "Percy, I understand your life. You have suffered a deep loss which has killed you because of your mother's death. I don't want to do this too soon but… Percy I would like to make you my champion. I will take you and raise you as you will not be able to survive once my brothers learn of you still living. So Percy, do you accept my offer?" Percy stared blankly at Stacy, or whoever she actually is. She hasn't even explained who, or what, she is, and she's asking me to be her "champion" whatever that means?

"Woah woah woah. Hold on. What do you mean by champion? And who, or what, are you? And what do you mean by 3 fathers? How is that even possible? What's a half blood? And also how did I do those things earlier? Who was that guy who killed my mom?" More questions raced out at a fast speed, because of my ADHD, I was extremely curious and wanted to know all these things as fast as I could.

"Ah, how could I forget to introduce myself? Anyway, it will take time to answer these questions, and I will do so later, but for now I will answer the first two. I am Hestia, Greek Goddess of The Hearth, Home, Fire, and Family. Basically being my champion, and my first one at that, you will get my favor, my help, and my blessing, which for me basically allows you to summon homemade food, control flames, and to heal with flames. Later, with more control of your powers, you will also be able to stop an argument just with your voice and instill hope in people."

"Fine, Hestia, I accept your offer. But only if you answer all my questions." I replied, trying to hide my excitement of having somebody other than my mother finally care for me in my life. Hestia smiled at me happily, as if I was the only one worthy of being her champion,

"I will Percy, all in time. I swear on the River Styx. Now don't worry, this may sting just a bit, but I'm going to hit you with a beam of energy to make you my champion and give you my blessing." Thunder rumbled over the forest as Hestia proceeded to shoot a gentle beam of warm, orange energy at me. At first it stung slightly, but then I started to have a warm, fuzzy feeling inside of me, as if the beam was filling me with hope and providing me with a newfound power.

Hestia flashed me a smile of acceptance, at which I returned with one of gratitude. "Percy, let's go somewhere else to talk, I will answer all of your questions, but it isn't safe here, if my brothers find out about your failed assassination they will try again and again until they succeed. If you are to be the hero of prophecy you must train to live up to the title. I'll flash us out now, so hold on to me." Hestia requested. I grabbed her with hand enthusiasm as she we disappeared in a flash of light, teleporting to another location.


	2. The Greek World

**A/N: Here's a second chapter in a day, just because I had nothing to do hehe. Also I need help on deciding what pairing to do. I could probably make most things work, but I don't really want to do a pairing with Annabeth or Artemis, because that's just way too overused. It's probably going to decide where I go to after the next chapter. Next chapter I'll be getting Hestia to tell Percy everything, and then I'll make him practice his powers a bit, but the pairing is probably going to decide to where I time skip to after that. I'll probably jump to TLO, Titan's Curse, or a completely different story that's not like the canon one at all. So I say once again, please review on what pairing I should do. Thanks.**

-Chapter 2-

I appeared with the Goddess of Fire in some room. It had walls made out of red bricks, with a few windows across the walls and a wooden floor. There was a fireplace on the wall on the furthest end of the room which had a bright orange flame with red coals under it. The walls were rather bare however, with almost nothing except for a few paintings of donkeys which hung on the left wall. There was a bed with red velvet sheets on the right side which seemed very inviting after the mentally tough day, and a work desk on the left, which had a few books about Greek mythology on it. It was a relatively small room, but there was enough space for the fireplace, the bed, the table and a few paintings. The special thing, however was that the room seemed to give off a protective and warm feeling, making the room feel like a small, cozy cabin. I turned to my godly patron and asked excitedly

"Where is this place? And why are we here?" She smiled at me amused, and replied,

"Ah, this place is one of my islands not far off from California. It is hidden from mortal and godly view, so I am the only person who knows about this place, other than Poseidon. I was given this island by him as my 2 millennia birthday present. It's the only island which he does not have vision of and I made it so that only my champion, or I, could access it. And in case my brothers try to check this island, I have placed magical barriers on this island they could only come with my permission. As for the second question, we are here because I need a safe place to speak to you, but seeing as you are now my champion, you will be staying here to train until your sixteenth birthday, or when I require your assistance, but for now, you will be safe here for now." She explained as she walked towards the fireplace and stoked it with some firewood placed nearby, "Come my champion, sit with me as I tell the tales of the gods of Olympus."

I walked towards the fireplace and took a seat on the wooden floor which I thought would be cold, but it was warm and comfortable, which should have been obvious since this island was owned by the Goddess of Fire. She began to tell me of the tales of the gods, from the creation of the universe by Chaos, to the downfall of Kronos in the first Titan War, and from the rise of the gods to the creation of demigods, half-mortal, half-gods who take on quests, usually from order of the gods. She told me of the famous demigods, such as Heracles, Achilles, Orion, and my namesake, Perseus.

The whole thing took around 4 hours, and by then it was already around 6pm. I looked out one of the windows to see the sun in the horizon, causing the sky to be a golden orange color. The goddess concluded her long talk, after finally finishing the story of Camp Half-Blood, the camp for Greek demigods like me to go. She told me the story of a daughter of Zeus, turned into a pine tree by Zeus, after Hades sent monsters after her for her parentage, in order to preserve her life. She turned to me once again and stated,

"Percy, I shall continue to talk to you tomorrow and tell you how all of the Greek world pertains to you and who your godly parents are, but for now, why don't we take a look outside." She opened the door and led us to a large, sandy field, with dummies lined up and an archery range there, as if she had set it all up for me just before I had arrived. There was a weapons rack to our left side, with many swords and bows of different shapes and sizes. However there was one which caught my eye. It was a gleaming bronze sword which seemed to be of armor-piercing sharpness. My body gravitated towards the weapons and I reached out to grab the sword. The goddess opened her mouth, as if to speak again, but she noticed me walking towards the weapons, and she smiled at me, amused at my young mind's curiosity.

I reached out to grab the sword, and saw the Ancient Greek inscription on it, showing the word ἀνακλυσμός engraved on the shiny metal. It felt perfect in my hands. Though I have never held a sword before in my life, I felt as if the sword was a perfect match for me, a perfect balance of weight and length, as though it would give me the optimum speed and strength in every slash. As I held the sword, it suddenly glowed a deep sea green all over, and then I realized that I was glowing too! Soon, I felt a rush which I usually get whenever I wade into the sea enter me. I looked down to my hands and saw that it was no longer a celestial bronze –Hestia taught me the name of the metal which the Greeks wield– sword, but rather an… _Ordinary pen? What?_

I stared blankly at the pen which now had the same inscription as the sword from earlier engraved in it. I curiously uncapped the writing material for it to return to its original form of a 3 foot long blade.

Hestia stared at me with a grin, and informed me, "Ah, I see the blade has chosen you. It's Greek name is Anaklusmos, which is translated to riptide. It was given to me by Heracles when he tried to court me. Humph, arrogant demigod. He knew I was a maiden goddess yet he still tried to win my favor. Son of Zeus indeed. His arrogance surpassed what I thought was possible. No offence Percy." I stared at her quizzically,

"What do you mean no offence? And I thought Heracles was one of the mightiest demigods turn god? He tried to court you?" I inquired, wondering if half the mighty heroes were even what they were told to be. Hestia sighed and replied,

"I will answer your first question tomorrow, but you have to understand that the stories I told you are just stories. Half of them aren't true. Orion was actually a rapist, so once Artemis found out he tried to touch one of her hunters, she stopped feeling pity for killing him. Heracles however was far worse. Arrogant, manipulative and an all round prick. He got this blade from a hespiride on his eleventh labor, where said hespiride hoped he would bring her along and love her for helping him. Oh how wrong she was. Heracles simply took the blade and left her to the mercy of her sisters and father. She was found by the Hunters of Artemis and taken in millennia ago. She is now the lieutenant. Anyway, you should test out your new sword for now. Once your tired, you should take a shower then go sleep. I will meet you again in the morning. Good night my champion." She informed me as she flashed out, leaving me in the field alone to get a feel of my new weapon.

I had no idea how to fight with a blade, so I tried stabbing and slashing at the dummies, but whenever I moved it, I felt it tug in another direction, as if it had a life force of its own and it was shaping my movements. _Weird._ I thought. After about an hour, I left the field with half the dummies with holes in their chest or decapitated.

Satisfied with my work, I made my way back to the cabin. As I walked there, I noticed there was a small bathroom outside the hut. It was decently furnished and I entered to take a shower. Once I finished, I turned off the tap and exited the shower. I turned to the sink and realized that on the shelf above it there were fresh clothes with a note on top of it saying, "Here you go, I prepared some fresh new clothes for you." I picked up the clothes. The shirt was a light sea green and was a plain design, while the jeans were slightly faded. _Just my style._ I smirked internally at the thought that Hestia would know what I liked just after knowing for me for half a day. But then again she Stacy actually, so maybe I spent more time with her than I thought.

I made my way to the cabin, only to be greeted by my growling stomach. It rumbled in hunger. That's when I realized that I hadn't eaten anything since 12pm. I sat down at the desk and started trying to summon food. I thought hard about summoning a slice of pizza, but to no avail. _Just think about the taste of the food and your powers will do the rest._ There was a feminine voice in my head that told me what to do. _Woah wait are you talking to me through my mind? Can you like access my thoughts too? Is there any privacy in this world?_ I thought back.

Nevertheless, I did as I was told, I closed my eyes and imagined the meat covered pizza. I smelled the pizza in front of me. As I opened my eyes, I saw the slice of pizza. I picked it up and devoured the delicious food which I had just summoned. It was like the best pizza ever. Literally. _I could get used to food like this._

I went to wash my hands and I retired to the fluffy bed I had been craving to lay in since I had arrived that afternoon. I rested my head on the pillow and my consciousness slowly slipped away. I soon found myself asleep in the comfort of my new home. I slowly drifted off into Morpheus' realm and hoped to have a good, dreamless night.

Of course I couldn't have one time where I was happy in my life. I just had to have a dream. _Thanks Morpheus,_ I thought sarcastically.

I found myself in a white marble room, with 12 large thrones of godly proportion in a horseshoe shape in the middle. I looked up and saw the clear night sky. Beautiful, even in a dream. The stars shone brightly in the dark sky, the moon reflecting light onto what I made out to be the Olympian throne room up on Olympus. I walked around to touch the marble pillars that seemed to be made of the purest white, but when I touched it, my hand just went straight through it. This is just a dream remember? _You can't touch anything, none of this is even real._

I tried to get myself out of the dream by thinking about it, but before I could do so, 3 bright lights erupted in the middle of the throne room. Two of them walked towards 2 of the thrones in the council room, while the third summoned a seat that was midnight black. It had skulls and the finest gems decorating it. The man who sat on the guest seat wore dark robes, with a dark helm on his head. I couldn't see his face because of his dark nature, but I assumed it was Hades, God of the Underworld, Lord of the Dead and Riches, 1st son of Kronos.

Another one of the imposing figures walked towards the sea green throne, decorated with designs of tidal waves and swirls, as well as equestrians. He was likely to be Poseidon, God of the Sea, and arguably the 2nd most powerful god, 2nd son of Kronos. He had very casual attire, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and khakis. Even from the dream I could smell the sea from my position coming from him.

The final figure took a seat on the throne in the center. It was none other than Zeus, Lord of the Skies and Lightning who sat on his throne. The throne was extremely decorated, much like his personality, based on Hestia. It had lightning streaks all over it and multiple eagles engraved on it. King of the gods, youngest son of Kronos, but most powerful Olympian. Power rolled off him like he was a force to be reckoned with. He wore a formal business suit and had graying hair and a long beard.

I was still confused as to why Hades was even allowed up on Olympus, but it was just a dream, anything could happen, right? I was shaken out of my thoughts as they soon struck a conversation. Zeus started with a booming voice, "Brothers. I have found the woman dead," he sighed, "I guess she tried to defend her son, but I think it was all in vain. I found no trace of him left behind. Am I right Hades? Perseus has perished has he not?" _Perseus? Me? What! They were the ones who sent the guy! The guy who killed my mom? No no no. They couldn't have. They had no reason to kill me or her. It's just a dream right? My mind is just trying to make excuses for my mom dying. It's probably blaming the gods because I just learnt of their existence right? They couldn't possibly have actually done it._

I returned to their conversation, with Hades talking, "… no idea. I cannot control where my children go after death. I cannot visit them because even in death the ancient laws forbid me from specifically going to see them." He revealed. Poseidon then chimed in,

"He's probably dead. Your assassin likely killed him. There was blood left behind, likely the child's. Mason probably left, since it was his last favor for us after all. He probably disposed of the child's body as an 8 year old could not possibly have disposed of his." He concluded. Suddenly, Zeus tensed up, and stared straight into me, and shouted,

"I sense a powerful presence in this room. It is likely to be one of Kronos's spies watching over us in a dream! I shall kill you for spying on the gods!" He raised his weapon, the all powerful master bolt, and aimed at me. He let the lightning flew at me, and almost killed me if I had not woken just then.

I sprang up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat, with my hands cold and clammy. _What was that all about? I'm going to have to ask Hestia about this later._ I got up to go wash up, wondering what that dream was all about and if it was really true. From what Hestia told me I could have gotten one of those demigod dreams instead of the normal ones I usually get. I sighed as I got up to make my way to the bathroom.


	3. The Truth

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter. It's a bit longer than my other chapters, so enjoy. I'm still not so sure about my writing style so please review and tell me what you guys think. Also please review about what pairings you want! So far only 1 guy has told me, so please give me your opinions, guys. Anyway, I noticed that I accidentally changed the POV sometimes during my first 2 chapters, changing from writing 'Percy' to 'I', so I fixed it. Again, please review and give me some feedback. I'm not really asking for favs or follows, but I want to know what you guys think of the story and some ideas for the plot, thanks. And sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes that I made.**

* * *

-Chapter 3-

Walking back from the washroom, I entered the small cabin that was now my home. I sat down at his desk and tried I skills at making breakfast for myself.

I imagined the taste of his mother's blue pancakes which I had not eaten in a long time and most likely would never try the original again. I soon found the breakfast food in front of me. I dug into the food, but not without tears forming in his eyes as he thought about his late mother. _It's not the same. I'll miss your pancakes mom but I'll miss you more._

Once I finished my food, I picked up a book on the language of Ancient Greek. I looked at it, thinking that my dyslexia would hinder me further in learning a new language, but I found that I could clearly read all the letters and had a relatively easy time learning the language. In the next hour or so, I managed to learn the basic letters and words, and thought that it was way easier to read than English for some reason. Just then, a soothing voice rang out from behind me,

"Ah I see you're learning Ancient Greek. You see, demigods have quite an easy time learning the language, and your dyslexia does not affect you reading Ancient Greek." I turned around to see my patron smiling at me warmly.

I greeted her and we soon made our way to the fireplace, where she began to tell me of my past, and what had likely happened to me. She changed from her usually happy demeanor to one of a serious nature,

"Percy, I think I understand what happened to your mother and how you were born. Judging by your eye color and the things you claimed to have done, I have come to the conclusion that you are probably a son of the big 3, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. About 8 years ago, The 2 which are in the council started acting strange during meetings, and whenever the subject of their vows to never have anymore demigod children came up, they would tense up and become extremely defensive." She stated in a dead serious tone.

"How is that even possible, 3 fathers? Oh wait, about the Big 3... I had a dream last night about the 3. They talked about having me dead. I think they sent that guy to kill me, which resulted in my mom's death..." I revealed, causing tears to form in the corner of my eyes as I brought up the topic of my mother again. Hestia suddenly got a look of realization on her face,

"I see, I think that what really happened is that my brothers forced themselves upon your mother, and that somehow resulted in your birth, with you having inherited powers from all 3 of them." She said with a look of pity covering her face. My face went red in anger. I was furious! My eyes turned to contain hot flames and my hands caught on fire. Thunder crackled on the outside and the earth shook. Small cracks began to form in the ground as my anger grew.

"How could they do that to my sweet mom! Something like that is bad enough with 1 person doing it, but 3!? That's just cruel! And they even tried to kill me to cover up! I swear I will avenge my mom, even if it kills me!" I tried to calm myself down before i tore down the cabin. Once my anger subsided, the dam holding back my tears broke, I cried into my patron's chest as she pulled me into a motherly hug. Most people would have broken beyond repair, tried to kill themselves, but my mom, she stayed strong and raised me with love and care. When I regained my composure, I asked in a soft and sad voice,

"But who was that guy and why did he have to try to kill me with a dagger when he had a gun? Can't mortal steel harm demigods too?" I wondered. Hestia had a small smile showing her amusement at my curiosity,

"You see Percy, having 3 godly parents made it so you're actually mostly immortal. You have the power of a minor god right now, but you're still mortal. He'd need more than just 1 or 2 bullets to kill you." She responded as she embraced me tighter, "The man you killed was known as an Assassin of Olympus. They're an elite group of assassins working for the big 3 and them only."

I nodded as a sign of understanding. I pulled away from the goddess and felt and new feeling fill him. The feeling of purpose. To avenge my mother. I once again turned to Hestia,

"Wait, why couldn't they just have left me alone or sent me to camp or something? Why try to kill me?" I questioned. Hestia had a small frown that tugged the corner of her lips. Her brothers would do what they wanted and did whatever it took to cover their own asses.

"If the council found out about what they had done, they would most likely be punished. Zeus might lose his position as King of The Gods, they might even lose some domains. Some gods may be angry enough to banish them. Something like this has never happened before so the punishment may vary. Hera is near breaking point with Zeus's constant cheating on her, and Aphrodite is strongly against rape because she is the love goddess. TRUE love not forced. Artemis too. The only god I foresee who will not vote for punishment would be Dionysus, and that's only because he'll probably sleep through the meeting. So they thought if they killed you, there would be no evidence and they'd get away with their injustice scot-free." My patron explained.

 _Serves them right_ I thought. "You said something about me being the hero of prophecy right? What does that mean?" I asked, wondering how me, just a 8 year old little boy, with a dead mother, could possibly be a hero.

"The hero of the prophecy refers to the hero who is in the Great Prophecy, the one who will decide the fate of Olympus. The prophecy was revealed by the Oracle of Delphi, an oracle of Apollo who gives demigods prophecies for quests, years ago. It says:

 _A half-blood of the eldest gods_

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

 _And see the world in an endless sleep_

 _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

 _A single choice shall end his days_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze_

I think that you are going to be the hero of prophecy, Percy. Half-blood of the eldest gods. That's you. Son of the big 3, who are children of Kronos, making them the eldest gods. If I'm correct, it's likely that the final battle will be in 8 years time, when you become 16. Until then, you must train so you may become the hero of prophecy. Please, Percy, you can have your revenge after this, but if you are to become the hero of prophecy, you must train hard. _Olympus to preserve or raze._ That is your decision, and I cannot change it, but remember, some of these gods aren't that bad."

I numbly nodded. I still couldn't wrap my head around it. _How am I supposed to become this big-shot hero who would decide Olympus's fate? And what does she mean when she says not all gods are bad? They have kids with random mortals just because they feel like it, then they leave them to defend themselves when the monsters attack. They're lucky the other demigods haven't rebelled yet._ I voiced out my question about the gods. To which, Hestia chuckled,

"Not all the gods are bad, Percy. Some, maybe, but not all. Even if they are, they have their reasons. Except for Zeus, he's just arrogant and stuck up. I'd be glad to see you give him a good beat down. Poseidon is one I cannot quite understand. He's the best brother I have. I cannot understand why he did this. Hera is bitter to many demigods because she's against going from mortal to mortal, but she is a sweet woman once you get to know her. Artemis has her hunt, where she helps maidens, be it clear-sighted mortals or demigods. The others all have demigod children who they care dearly about. It's just that they can't openly show it because of Zeus coming up with the stupid Ancient Laws saying that they can't visit their children and interfere with their lives. But they still try to help, be it through giving weapons and armor or just gifts or guidance." She defended.

I was still bitter about the Big 3, but the way Hestia talks about Poseidon, I think something could have happened that made him do what he did, and it's not his fault. Maybe I'll ask them before I get the council to pass judgment. Zeus however was a tyrant of a king. He just assumes that he can push everybody around because he's the king, and he's terrible, even to his children. If he needed, he would not hesitate to kill his children, his flesh and blood, if they so much as questioned his rule. On multiple occasions he has killed Hades's or Poseidon's mortal lovers and demigod children, just because of his rivalry with his brothers. He's probably the one who came up with the idea of doing things to my mother.

He was so power hungry that he even kicked his own brother, Hades, off of it so that he would rule unquestioned. Hades and Poseidon could easily take him down, and because he's so paranoid, he made sure that the Olympian Council was mostly made up of his children, which are constant reminders to his wife, who has never cheated on him, of his constant affairs with other women. He was also the only one of his brothers who broke their pact after World War 2, and sired yet another demigod child, though now a pine tree.

I don't know much about Hades, but I do know that millennia of time in the underworld has made him cold and shut off from the world. Hestia said that he was the most protective of her brothers because he was the oldest, especially when the children of Kronos were stuck in their father's stomach, but now he was unemotional and preferred to stay in the Underworld. He grew distant from his family and got back at Zeus for constantly killing his mortal lovers and children by doing the same to him. _Talk about sibling rivalry._

"I guess you're right. Maybe if I can, I'll ask Hera to check the memories of my _fathers_ before the council decides their punishment. Other than Zeus, they probably were forced into this or something. The way you talk about them, it doesn't sound like something they would do, or they would have done it long ago." I decided. The way I said _'fathers'_ was meant to make it sound like the worst thing I could call them.

"Thank you Percy. And I think Hera will want to know why our brothers would cheat on their wives, or in Zeus's case, for the second time in a century. And that brings me to another point. Since nothing like this has ever been done, I have no idea what your powers could be, other than the ones you got from my blessing of course. Children of Zeus get control of the winds and lightning, letting you fly even. Children of Poseidon get control over water, some control over ice and the earth later, and you heal while in the water, and you might be able to make hurricanes of sorts. Being a child of Hades allows you greater control of the earth, being able to cause earthquakes, summon the dead and gems. Some monsters obey you, but others will not hesitate to kills you. Depends on their loyalties, be it to Hades or Kronos. Now do you see how you could be strong enough to be the hero of prophecy?" Hestia told me.

I nodded blankly again, not quite able to take in that I could be able to do all that cool stuff. Flying? Causing earthquakes and hurricanes? You'd think that's what only a superhero could do, but no. Apparently an 8 year old can do it. And if I get any friends, particularly demigods, what am I going to tell them? _'Oh hey who's your godly parent?' 'The Big 3' 'Oh wow which one?''All of them.'_ I thought sarcastically. My patron shook my out of my thoughts by speaking again,

"So Percy, how about we go outside to the field, let's see if you can use any of those powers I talked about." She stood up and led me to the door. We made our way to a blank part of the field, where things wouldn't be destroyed if my powers got out of hand.

I concentrated hard, trying to summon a lightning bolt from the sky, but to no avail. I frowned internally. I closed my eyes and thought harder about thunder booming and some lightning striking the ground before me, but once again, I failed. But when I opened my eyes, I noticed that there were small sparks dancing around my palm. Both Hestia and I smiled, ecstatic that I could manage to do something at all, after just knowing about my powers for a day or two.

For the next few hours, I trained with my powers and with my sword. Without much knowledge of how to channel my powers, I barely managed to do much with lightning, wind, water, or earth. All I managed were a few sparks, small gusts of wind, making the water move a bit, or forming a few cracks in the ground. _It's better than nothing. I just have to keep training._ I thought hopefully. However, with the Goddess of Fire herself helping me with my fire powers, I managed to summon fire, making it dance around in my palm. I could only do small scale things like this now, but Hestia said that soon, I would be able to shoot fireballs and such. I grinned at the thought of being able to do things like this.

I was happy to think that I could do such things. Controlling the elements was more of a childhood dream, something that every kid would kill to do. But of course, it had to come with a twist. I would either have to fight a war and have the entire fate of the gods which I just learnt of in my hands, or I would die before I even get to celebrate my sweet sixteen.

When I went to try out my hand at swordplay, I found myself moving the way that the sword seemed to want me to. I felt like the entire time I was bonding with my sword, which seemed crazy, but I felt that the sword and I were finding a sort of common ground, fusing my aggressive and rash nature with the sword's preferred style, which Hestia saw and told me was the standard Greek style of fighting.

Later, I went on to try out other weapons. Spears, throwing knives, dual-wielding, sword and shield, scythes, hunting knives and… Archery. I was decent at most of the weapons or combinations which I tried, but I preferred my sword, Riptide. It just felt right in my hands. But for a ranged weapon I chose throwing knives because… Well, you see archery isn't really my strong point. And by not really my strong point I mean I missed the bulls-eye. By 10 feet. 50 times. Also I somehow managed to shoot an arrow so bad that it went behind me. Physicists please explain. Throwing knives were relatively easy. Hestia taught me how to throw it, despite her not being much of a fighter, because she still observes the other gods and picks up certain things. With the right technique I managed to hit the target about 1 every 5 times. Not bad for a first timer if you ask me.

Soon, I was exhausted, so I went to take a quick shower then went to take a short afternoon nap. But apparently I couldn't have any peace because as soon as I entered my cabin, I was basically forced into a bow. I immediately dropped to a bow as I saw before me two goddesses. One was my patron, while the other radiated the power of an Olympian. On closer inspection, I noticed that it was none other than Lady Hera, most likely here to smite me because Zeus had cheated her yet another time.

"Rise demigod" She commanded. Her voice was much calmer than I expected. I expected her to be like 'I'm just going to kill you now, it's only going to hurt for a second', but instead, she just sighed and continued her conversation with Hestia.

"So this is yet another result of my husband's unfaithfulness. I guess I should be used to it by now. Why am I even surprised." She said casually in a nonchalant way.

"L-L-Lady Hera, why are you h-here? A-are you going to k-kill me?" I stammered out, scared for my life that I was going to die. _Well, this is what you wanted yesterday right?_ The pessimistic part of me thought.

"No. For once I pity a demigod of my husband's creation. Hestia here has explained to me the circumstances of your birth. I truly pity you, Perseus." The Goddess of Marriage sighed, "She decided that I should be the only one to know, since my husband was one of the offenders in this case. I'm not angry at you, Perseus. The only one who deserves my rage is Zeus. I was always mad at him before because he would have romantic relations with other mortal women. Some of the things that he did for them, he never did for me for 2 millennia. But what he has done to your mother is unacceptable. I will not reveal your existence to the other gods until you wish to, and I will try to look into my brothers' minds to see why they did what they did. It's the least I can do for you. You're probably one of the only demigods my husband has sired that I actually think I will care for. Most of his stuck up kids would not have bowed to me immediately as they came in, but you did. There is hope for you yet, child. I will check up on you regularly, just as Hestia does if you do not mind."

She appeared ready to flash out of the room, but I opened my mouth to speak. She saw this and seemed to know exactly what I was going to say, so she stopped a while to respond, "You're welcome, and do not get angry at Hestia for revealing your existence to me. She knows me well enough to know that I would not have killed you." She smirked as she disappeared in a flash of light. I turned to Hestia, who now had a smile tugging on the corners of her lips. I then asked,

"Ummmm okay? Wait she can read my mind? And why did you tell her I was here and my backstory?" I asked calmly. Hestia always had a soothing nature which made it so I could never get angry at her.

"Because Perseus, she has the right to know. Zeus cares little for all the Olympians, even his own wife. He doesn't stop his cheating ways even though we have warned him multiple times. I knew that if I told her of how you were conceived, she would not get angry. And don't worry, she can hide her emotions extremely well, and she will not confront our brothers without your consent. As for your other question, all gods and goddesses can read minds usually. I will eventually teach you of how to block your mind from access from other gods, so they will not be able to enter your mind without your permission. But for now, you wanted to take a nap, did you not? I shall leave now so you may sleep." She replied, chuckling as she had just accessed my mind too.

She walked out the door and left me to my own thoughts. I shrugged off the shock that they could actually invade my thoughts and retreated to my bed. I lay my head on the pillow and thought of how eventful my future would be. Slowly, I let my tiredness claim me as I drifted off to Morpheus's realm.


	4. Off To Camp

**A/N: Okay guys, sorry for not updating for a while. I just had a busy week, but this will probably be my weekly schedule from now onwards. I'll probably post a new chapter every Tuesday, Wednesday or Thursday. Anyway, I just put up a poll for the pairing you want me to make for this story. Sorry I didn't do it earlier, since I'm new to this site I didn't know what polls were or that it was a thing. So check out my profile and vote please, and if it's not there, please tell me, because I might have messed up. But for now, here's a Chapter 4. Oh and i accidentally forgot to put the disclaimer in the previous 3 chapters, so**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

-Chapter 4-

-4 years since Percy was found-

It has been 4 years since my mom died. 4 years since Hestia found me. 4 years since I started my training. The time I've spent on my island has been rather uneventful. A few times there have been monsters unlucky enough for me to practice my skills on. Mostly minions of the Titan of the Sea, Oceanus, who wanted to claim the island, probably as a base for the followers of the Titans.

Time can do a lot for you, if you use it right. In this time, I gained a large control over the powers I have. Many things which I could only dream of doing when I began my training came easy to me now.

Now I could easily summon lightning and control the winds, enough to help me fly even. I could control bodies of liquid at my will, being able to create hurricanes and waves which are 15 feet tall. I could make small earthquakes and large cracks in the ground. Summoning the dead was a handy tool too. Though I had no use for it, I could see how it could help in a war. I could control shadows, and shadow travel.

But above all else, my control over fire was unmatched by my other powers. Fireballs, fire walls, control over existing fire, Greek fire, even coating my body and weapons in flames were all possible. You name it, I can do it.

My swordplay came naturally to me, with my willingness to learn and my sword, Riptide, guiding my movements. The monsters which came to my island were easily killed. None of them could report back to their masters of my existence. It was all fun practice once I learned how to deal with combat well. Throwing knives became my secondary weapon, mainly being used when I needed some range. My aim with throwing knives was impeccable, usually hitting 9 out of ten throws.

I would have chosen the bow instead of throwing knives, but that was the one weapon I couldn't progress in AT ALL. Even when I was concentrating my hardest, the best I could land was just the edge of the target, and most of the time, my arrow went 20 feet from the target. Yeah, that bad. At least I don't shoot behind me anymore.

However, I made sure that this power did not blind me. Don't get me wrong, I still want revenge on my "fathers", using the rage to push me through my tough training, but unlike most of Zeus's children, I was not power hungry. If I could have chosen, I would have traded all this power for a peaceful life. One where my mother was still alive, and I could be content without the whole 'great prophecy' thing weighing down on me.

It wasn't what I wanted, but with my patrons' help, I managed to gain enough skill, where they said that I could beat some minor gods if I wanted to. That's right, I said patrons, as in plural. You might wonder what I meant by that. Well, now I have 2 patrons. One being Hestia, and the other one, surprisingly being Hera. Yeah, big, scary, spiteful Queen of Gods made me her champion, despite me being Zeus's child. Well, one quarter his demigod.

Anyway, the reason behind this is simple. Hera isn't as cold and mean as the stories make her out to be. I've learnt many things about her. She actually wasn't the one who threw Hephestus off Olympus, it was actually Zeus, because he didn't believe such an ugly child was his. Hera also wasn't against Zeus's latest demigod, next to me, Thalia Grace. She was actually the one who convinced Zeus to make her into a tree, rather than letting Hades kill her. She pitied Thalia's broken family, where her mother was a drunk and was now dead, and her little brother was taken when he was just a child.

Though neither of these goddesses were my mother, I treated them as such. They were the only parental figures in my life, after my late mother, so it felt like they were my actual mothers.

I sighed as I walked back to my cabin, reflecting on the past 4 years. It was about 4pm, and I had just gotten out of the shower as I had finished my daily training, going back to take a short nap and relax. But once again, just like 4 years ago, I was interrupted on my way back to the cabin.

I heard a loud roar coming from behind me. As I turned, I saw a large creature, with a the head of a man, the body of a lion, and the tail of a scorpion. It shot toxic spikes out from his tail, but it wasn't directed at me. I looked around and saw multiple hellhounds and empousai surrounding the creature. They surrounded the monster which I had now identified as the Manticore. It seemed to look at the other monsters in fear, but continued fighting. Despite his efforts, he was brought down onto his back as monsters swarmed him.

From the mess of monsters, I heard a raspy female voice, "Manticore, you have betrayed Lord Kronos. For that, he wishes for us to kill you. To be left in Tartarus to rot. Prepare to die!"

My brain wanted me to let the monster die, and let the monster kill its ally then I would go in and clean up, but my heart told me otherwise. My instincts kicked in and I shadow travelled behind the empousai who was poised and ready to make the finishing blow. I stabbed her through the stomach as soon as I uncapped my weapon. I then made a wave rise and crash over the rest of the monsters, and sweeping them off to the sea, where they would likely drown unless they found land.

I turned to the Manticore with a pitiful look and helped him up. At that point my brain was yelling: _What are you doing? He's going to kill you! Stab him right now!_ But I ignored the rational part of my brain as the compassionate part took control.

To my surprise, the Manticore spoke up and thanked me, "Thank you, demigod. Do not worry, I will not attack you. But why did you save me? Most would leave me to my fate or take my life themselves."

"Because I don't believe that letting those monsters kill you would help any one of us except Kronos. Now, why are you here?" I inquired.

"I was escaping the Hunters of Artemis, and I fled here, thinking it was an abandoned island. Please spare me, I swear on the Styx that I will not aid Kronos in the war if you let me live. I owe you that much. But what is your name, that's something I want to ask for the future, in case we meet again." He pleaded. Thunder rumbled as I replied him.

"My name is Perseus Jackson, but just call me Percy. Do not worry, I was not planning on killing you anyway, but thank you. Just don't fall under the influence of the Titans again and we'll call it even. I can shadow travel you away to New York. You can try to survive in the forest from then on. Don't ask how I can do that." I chuckled.

He nodded his head in appreciation as he thanked me one last time. I quickly wrapped him in shadows and transported him to the forest in New York. I capped my Riptide as it went back into pen form. I headed back to my cabin, intent on having my nap. But once I entered my cabin, I was yet again interrupted, but this time it was by somebody I knew.

Hestia was there waiting for me. She approached me with a worried look on her face and revealed, "Percy, this is important. The Hunters of Artemis are coming in about an hour. They have tracked the Manticore here, and have sought my permission to enter the island. If I were to decline, they would find something suspicious so I allowed them to enter. I have cannot hide you, because your power has increased to the level that I cannot hide you anywhere other than here anymore. So for now I will change your eyes to a warm orange color is what my children would have if I had any. It will remain When they come, I'll tell them that you are my son, given life to from the Hearth."

I laughed lightly as I heard about the Manticore, who I had just had a run in with. I explained to my first patron about the Manticore's situation, which she just responded with a face of amazement,

"Wow Percy, I knew that you were kind hearted, but sparing a monster from the wrath of others? You have outdone yourself once again, my champion. But for now, back to the topic." She stated.

"Oh right. Yeah. It's fine. I don't want to reveal my true identity yet, but I think it would be fine if I hid under the identity of your son, which I think of myself as, instead of a child of the Big 3." I responded casually.

She laughed at how casually I took the seriousness of the situation. She smiled at me and snapped her fingers, causing my eyes to turn to the warm orange color, with small flames dancing around the irises.

"I'm going to flash out now, I'll come back when the Hunters come, but for now, you may rest. Once you hear a hunting horn and teenage girls with silver outfits, you know that the hunters have arrived. Just don't do anything stupid. They'll hit you where the Apollo doesn't shine if you so much as try to go within 2 feet of them." She advised as she disappeared to gods know where in a bright flash of light.

I lay down on my bed, just waiting for the Hunters to arrive. I closed my eyes as I dozed off. After a while, I woke up to the sound of a hunting horn, just as my patron had predicted. I looked out my window as I shook myself out of my stupor. I saw teenage girls in silver parkas, approaching my cabin.

They were lead by a seemingly 16 year old girl with a silver circlet on her head, showing that she was the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. She had long black hair and volcanic black eyes, filled with determination. Flanking her was a girl about my age, with aburn hair that most girls would, pun intended, dye to have. She had silver eyes and walked with confidence towards the cabin. She had power rolling off her like an Olympian god or goddess, telling me that she was Artemis, Goddess of The Hunt.

I waited in my cabin, in fear that they would shoot me on sight if I made myself seen all of a sudden. Not long after, I heard the turning off the doorknob as Artemis and her hunters entered my cabin.

What I had counted to be around 20 hunters stood on either side of the door as their mistress stood in front of the door, in the middle. I immediately dropped to one knee in respect. It was genuine respect, not forced just because she could easily turn me into some furry animal. She was one of the Olympians who I actually liked, other than the whole man-hating shenanigans, because she fought for a cause. She helped girls who suffered from the company of cruel men and took them in, giving them a place in the Hunt, giving them the family they never had.

She raised her silver bow to my head and questioned rudely, "Boy, where is the Manticore? And why are you here? Actually who are you? Demigods should be at camp half blood. You have the power of a minor god rolling off of you." Her hunters readied their bows defensively, as their mistress had said that I had the power of a minor god, who could likely take them down easily were it not for their mistress's presence.

Just then, Hestia appeared in a bright flash of light. _Finally, took you long enough._ I thought as she took a step forward, and beckoned me to rise to my feet. She then spoke up, "This is Perseus, or Percy as he prefers to be called. He killed the Manticore not long ago. He is my son…" But she couldn't finish her statement.

"Hestia? Your son? You're a MAIDEN goddess! Or were now, I'm greatly disappointed in you aunt." She snorted with a look of anger on her face.

"You didn't let me finish. He's my son, but I am still a maiden. He is born from the Hearth, but he is my son nonetheless. I can't believe that you have so little faith in me that you would think I broke my vow." My patron replied, with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Oh." Was all the Goddess of The Hunt managed to say as blood rushed to her face in embarrassment for accusing her favorite aunt of something like this. But she continued talking, now facing me, as if I had just committed a crime, if being a boy is a crime. I could feel her trying to enter my mind, but thanks to Hestia and Hera, who taught me how to shield my mind, she could not get in to access my memories or thoughts.

"Why has father not heard about this? We must bring him to Olympus for trial." She demanded, only to be responded to with a glare of annoyance from the Goddess of Fire, "Why? He has done no crime." She questioned.

"Though he has done no crime, I can feel the power of a minor god coming from him, probably because he is your first and only child. He could be a threat to Olympus and as such must be brought to the council for judgment." Artemis decided.

"He is my child! Though I have limited contact with him as part of the Ancient Laws, he is completely loyal to me. He would never think of opposing Olympus as long as I still reside there." She replied, much to Artemis's annoyance that Hestia would be such a protective parent. My patron lied about the Ancient Laws part however. She can freely take care of me because the laws only state that the godly parent cannot care for the child. It says nothing about other gods or goddesses.

After about 5 minutes of back and forth arguing between the two goddesses on bringing me to Olympus, with Artemis saying I could be a threat and Hestia defending my innocence, the goddess supporting me finally relented,

"Fine, we will bring him to Olympus for judgment, but he is not to be harmed in any way." She agreed as she put a hand on me to flash us to Olympus. Artemis nodded in understanding as she made her Hunters line up so she could flash them all to Olympus.

In a bright flash of light, all of those who were previously in the cabin appeared on Olympus, in the middle of the empty throne room.

Many of the Hunters began to stumble around, with some of the younger ones seeming like they were about to throw up. Flashing does that to most demigods. However I remained perfectly fine and calm, because I was used to the feeling after practicing shadow travelling for so long.

Artemis began to make her bow appear out of thin air, and shot a flare arrow into the sky, which exploded into a silver flash as it flew high enough, signaling the calling of a council. She quickly made her way to her throne with her hunters in tow. Her hunters went to sit by their mistress, and I followed their example, heading towards the Hearth where Hestia stood.

Soon, the entire council arrived. Zeus and his wife appeared in a white flash of lightning and took their seats. _What a drama queen. Does he really have to make such an entrance?_ I thought. As the gods took their seats, I looked around. I shot my 'fathers' disgusted looks, but they either didn't notice or didn't care. They seemed to not recognize me, likely because they didn't even have one good look at me before they tried to kill me.

I stood up and proceeded to bow to a few gods. I proceeded to bow to the few immortals I respected other than Hestia. First I made my way to Hera, then Artemis, then Athena. The Goddess of Marriage sent me an amused look for only bowing to those certain gods, and not the others.

Suddenly, Zeus boomed, "Who are you demigod? And why do you only bow to those 3 goddesses? I am the King of the Gods! How dare you not bow to me! I should smite you where you stand!" He shook with anger, blood rushing to his face as he questioned me. _Just as arrogant and prideful as I thought he would be._ I thought.

"To answer your first question, my name is Perseus, son of Hestia, born from the Hearth. To answer your second question, it is just because I only bow to those who I respect. And it just happens that those 3 are the only 3 who I respect." I calmly replied, knowing very well that Zeus would not be able to harm me without his oldest sister wreaking vengeance upon him.

Zeus seemed prepared to throw his master bolt at me for my defiance, but Hestia came to my rescue as I knew she would, "Zeus, you shall not smite my only child! I am the eldest child and you would do well to remember that. You should keep your arrogance in check, youngest brother." She replied, but not so intimidating now that she was in her 8 year old form which I was not used to seeing as she usually took the form of an older woman, so as to appear as a more motherly figure to me.

Added to that, Hera gave him a death glare from his side, causing him to sit back down on his throne in silence, though clearly still angry and glaring daggers through my head. Artemis then decided to break the silence and speak up,

"Father, I have brought this demigod here because as you can tell, he is extremely powerful, but this is because he is the first and only child of Hestia," This drew gasps from almost the entire council, at least those who were listening, "But he is born from the Hearth as she has told me, not from normal ways, so she is still a maiden as she has told me." She continued, calming the council who was accusing my patron for breaking her oath.

"So I have brought him here to be judged by the council, whether he will be allowed to live or not, as he may be a threat to Olympus. However, it might not be necessary as Hestia has vouched for his unswerving loyalty to her. I recommend that he is forced to swear loyalty to another one of the council." Artemis offered.

Zeus finally spoke once more, his anger now quelled, "All in favor?" Everybody except Zeus himself, his pride still hurt by my defiance.

"Motion passed… Perseus, pick a god to swear loyalty to." Zeus grumbled. I slowly walked up to Hera's throne and dropped to one knee,

"I, Perseus Jackson, swear on the Styx to be unswervingly loyal to the goddesses Hestia and Hera, and to defend them to the best of my ability." I swore. Thunder rumbled in the distance as I rose to my feet and made my way back to the Hearth where I took a spot next to my mother-in-spirit.

"Very well, now we must find out what to do with the child now. All against him going to Camp Half-Blood?" Zeus inquired. The only one who raised his hand was Dionysus, the camp director, who wined **(A/N: Sorry for another terrible pun)** , "Oh no, not another brat in my prison I have to take care of." Zeus ignored him and concluded the council,

"Agreed, Perseus shall take his things and go to Camp Half-Blood before midnight today. Council dismissed." All the gods except for Hera and Hestia flashed out, leaving us alone.

Hera gave me a hug and smirked, "Defend us to the best of your abilities huh, Percy." She chuckled, "And good luck at camp. I'll let you stay in my cabin if you want. I'll tell Chiron about the arrangements. Stay safe my champion." As soon as she finished, she bid her farewells and hugged me once more and flashed out.

Hestia smiled and flashed us back to my cabin, where I said my goodbyes to the place which I called home for the past 4 years. I quickly opened my cabinet and took out all my belongings and put it in a black duffel bag which the Goddess of Fire handed me.

Once I had all of my things in my bag, I slung it over my shoulder and let Hestia teleport me to the camp where I would spend the next few years of my life. Soon, we disappeared in a flash of light, causing us to reappear on the bottom of a hill, which Hestia told me was the bottom of the hill which Camp Half-Blood is on.


	5. New Friends, New Enemies

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm back. Sorry, I planned to upload this chapter yesterday after I finished writing it, but I was sick these past few days and I really felt like crap. I'm better now, and I don't have school tomorrow, so if everything goes as planned I'll be able to upload another chapter tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews by the way, it really helps me feel more motivated to keep writing. Anyway, if you haven't already, please go to my profile and vote for the poll. So far it's 3 votes for Athena and 3 for Thalia on the poll. I'll also count in the votes from the reviews, since they bothered to leave reviews. Strange how Percy would technically be dating his cousins, or -half-cousin- in this, considering most of the people requested are children of Zeus. And also, I would like to reply to all those who asked questions or left feedback in reviews, and sorry for not doing this earlier:**

 **Lost-In-A-New-World: Thanks for being my first reviewer, and thanks for the encouragement.**

 **Arkyz: The idea seems nice, but it doesn't seem like that's what the others want sorry. The other mostly want Athena and Thalia, though some Artemis.**

 **Djberneman: I have some plans for the Big 3, not completely involving killing them off, but I'm not giving any spoilers**

 **Guest: Thanks for the idea for a poll, and hehe, I'm pretty sure nobody else would want me to go through a crappy completely made up biology lesson on how to have a child with multiple fathers either.**

 **Zokee Chaos: I believe I have answered your question already in a PM.**

 **Drama Llama-Sama: Yeah, I agree the first few chapters have been a bit fast going by. I'll try to take things a bit slower, develop his character and friendships at camp. Also sorry, me being the lazy person I am, only proofread the first 2 chapters. Thanks for the feedback either way, and I'll try to check for any grammatical errors, and I'll proofread the chapters first, unless I'm rushing it out, otherwise I'll edit it the following day.**

 **Guest: Yep, I royally screwed up there. I kind of went blank and said the same thing twice, but for convenience's sake, just take it that Percy said that line to Zeus only, but his rage stopped him from taking what he said into consideration. Also, I quote myself here to answer your second question, "other than the whole man-hating shenanigans, because she fought for a cause. She helped girls who suffered from the company of cruel men and took them in, giving them a place in the Hunt, giving them the family they never had".**

 **Sorry for the super long A/N, seriously, it's almost a page long in MS Word, but I felt it was necessary. Anyway, thanks for reading. Once again, please read, vote on the poll, and if you want, review. The feedback is much appreciated. Now, here's the long awaited chapter 5.**

* * *

-Chapter 5-

We trudged up the hill, only to be greeted by the pine tree right in the front of the camp borders, which Hestia told me protected the camp. Were it to be poisoned or destroyed, terrible things would happen. Thalia, the person who was turned into the tree by her father, Zeus, would die, and the camp would be completely vulnerable to monster attacks during the time, until they could replace the protection.

As we entered the camp, many of the demigods who recognized my patron bowed respectfully, as they were in the presence of a goddess. Not long after our entrance, we arrived at the Big House. It was a big sky-blue house, which was the administrative building of the camp, where the immortal trainer, the centaur Chiron, and the drunken god Dionysus, and the in-charge of security, Argus, stayed.

As we entered the big house, we saw two of the residents of the building sitting at a table, playing cards. One was a half-human, half-horse, a centaur. He had a bow strapped to his back and a large beard. It was none other than Chiron, one of the few children of Kronos I like, the other 2 being my patrons. The other man was laid back and seemed pudgy. He drank some coke he had on his desk as he put down his playing cards.

Chiron is a child of Kronos, though he has proven his loyalty to Olympus on many occasions. Though not a god, he is an immortal centaur who is in charge of the training here at Camp Half-Blood. He was given immortality by the gods in order to keep training heroes. He was the teacher to some of the greatest heroes, including Achilles, Theseus and Jason. This made him extremely well respected in the eyes of the demigods at camp.

Dionysus, well there's not much to say about him. Another child of Zeus. Why is it that some of the worst of them still get godhood, but the few good ones like Achilles don't? Just like Heracles, Dionysus was another child of Zeus' who was a demigod turn god. Wondering why a 'mighty Olympian god' was stuck here at camp with a bunch of demigods he doesn't care one bit for? Well he was chasing an off-limits nymph, twice, and being placed here as the camp director was Zeus's punishment for him.

"Chiron, this is my child, Perseus, born from the Hearth. He has been made to stay here by the decree of the council." Hestia introduced. Chiron opened his mouth to speak, probably to welcome me and give me an introduction to camp, but suddenly I felt a bright flash of light behind me, causing Chiron to drop to a bow. I turned to see who it was and followed his example.

"Chiron, Perseus has sworn loyalty to me, and as such I will let him stay in my cabin… Because there is no Hestia cabin." She stated, continuing to ramble on about how the gods should be a better family and let Hades and Hestia into the council and give them cabins. Chiron nodded in understanding as he got up from his bow.

"Very well, Ladies Hera and Hestia. I will show young Perseus around camp, but I will let you say any goodbyes you will need. I will introduce him at the campfire tonight." He offered. Hera nodded as she shot me a genuine smile which said 'good luck'. She quickly flashed out, leaving Hestia to say her goodbyes to me as she would probably not be able to see me for a while afterwards. Hestia pulled me into a hug and whispered,

"Good luck here, Perseus. Have fun at camp, but don't go around beating up all the demigods who annoy you here. And remember limit your powers. Don't use your birth powers or people will start to suspect something, but if you choose to reveal your secret, I trust your judgment. But remember, I will always be here for you, just pray to me and I will help you in whatever way I can." She kissed me one last time on the cheek in a motherly way and backed away to flash out.

As I turned around again, Chiron ushered me out the door to show me around the camp. As I exited the Big House, I took a good look at my surroundings. From this point, I could see the major buildings, namely the cabins, the amphitheatre, the dining pavilion and the rock wall.

-Time Skip, now about 7pm-

Chiron and I walked around the whole camp, as he showed me the different facilities. There were many, including the amphitheatre where they have their campfires, the dining pavilion where they eat all their meals, the armory where they keep all their weapons and armor, the 12 cabins for each Olympian god, the stables where they keep their horses and pegasi, as well as the forest where they have Capture the flag every Friday.

But the one that intrigued me the most was the rock wall. It had lava pouring out from it and would have the walls clash together if the camper does not reach the top fast enough, tearing and soaking the camper's clothes with lava. It would be fun to see how fast I would take to reach the top. I was probably the only one in the camp who could reach the top painlessly, as I was completely fireproof, as well as my clothes, due to Hestia's blessing and the natural fire resistance that Poseidon's demigods get.

Just as I was about to ask Chiron if he would let me climb the wall, a horn sounded. It wasn't like the Hunters' horn, though. It was more of a flat tone signaling it was time for something. I was questioning its purpose in my head, but then Chiron turned to me and informed me,

"Ah, that's the dinner horn. Come on, my boy. Time to go for dinner. By the way, you can get whatever you want on your plates by just thinking about it. Drinks and food alike." He quickly led the way back to the dining pavilion.

I looked around at the twelve tables as well as the large table where Chiron and Dionysus sat. I quickly found the Hera table and as I headed to my seat, smirking. As I sat down, I saw a plethora of campers looking at me like they had just seen a ghost. They likely assumed that I was a demigod of Hera, the only one in existence, which is almost as impossible as Artemis breaking her oath willingly. I just sat there in silence as I smirked at their varying reactions.

Most of the campers were too shocked to ask me why I was sitting there, but there was one girl, around 12 years old, who approached me. He had blonde hair and unmistakably gray eyes, which looked like they were constantly analyzing your every move. _Child of Athena._ I mused.

"Ummmm, excuse me, but why are you sitting at Lady Hera's table. She doesn't have any demigods… Does she?" She inquired, curiosity could clearly be seen in her eyes.

"Annabeth, sit down. I will explain to everybody at the campfire" Chiron intervened, stomping his hooves to silence the campers who were now murmuring and whispering about the new mysterious demigod. "Everybody, take your seats, we will now have dinner."

It took a while, but eventually all the campers settled down and stopped their gossiping. They all began to summon their food, as I imagined a slice of pizza and some blue coke. The food and drinks immediately appeared on my plate and goblet respectively. I picked up the slice of pizza and took a bite. _Not as good as my own food but it will do. I don't want to summon food and get any more attention than I already have._ I thought.

Soon, one by one the campers stood up and headed to the campfire in the middle. I questioned this, but soon I saw scrape some of their food into the fire and muttering some praises. Soon I put two and two together and realized they were offering food to the gods.

I quickly stood up and headed to the fire. I queued up and when it was finally my turn, I scooped half of the food I had summoned and scrapped it into the fire, muttering, "To Ladies Hera and Hestia, thank you for your care for the past 4 years, accept my offering please."

I chuckled inwardly, realizing that I was probably the only one to ever offer food to my two patrons, as they never had their own demigod children, but likely saw me as one of theirs and the other way around as well.

I sat back down and finished my dinner in silence, still smirking slightly at the few strange glances the campers were still giving me.

Soon, dinner was finished and all campers were told to go to the amphitheatre for the campfire, where I would be introduced and claimed formally. _Show time._ I thought sarcastically as I stood up and casually strolled to the amphitheatre.

As I arrived at the amphitheatre, I took my seat and snuck a glance at Chiron, who was looking at me, as if waiting for something to happen to me.

Out of the blue, nearly everybody who was seated in the amphitheatre turned to me in shock, their jaws dropping to the floor with their eyes bulging out. I didn't quite understand what everybody was staring at, but then the same girl from earlier, Annabeth I think, spoke,

"T…Th…That s…symbol. Th… The goddess who c… claimed you is H… Hestia." She said, pointing to the symbol that was now hovering over my head. Curious, I looked up, to see the symbol of Hestia hovering over my head, signifying that she has claimed me as her own child.

I smirked, now knowing that their reactions were due to something that was actually a lie. They probably were wondering why I sat at the Hera table earlier _. I guess it's time to reveal myself._ I wondered as I stood up.

Chiron spoke once again over the gasps, "All hail Perseus Jackson, child of the eldest god, Hestia, born from the Hearth, favored by the Queen of the Gods, Hera."

Randomly, all of the campers started to bow for some reason. I was wondering why they all did this, but then it clicked. Campers all respected children of the Big 3, considering how rare and powerful they were, but they respected me more, considering I was a child of their eldest sister, a maiden goddess, and was favored by the goddess who rumored to have hated all demigods. But in a technically, I was a child of the big 3, as much as I hated that fact

Soon, they all rose from their positions and sat back down. The rest of the night went relatively well, no big surprises. For most of the announcements I just zoned out, but one caught my attention. Chiron told us that there would be capture the flag the next day. _I've waited 4 years to actually try out my skills against actual people._ I thought, excited to play the game the following day.

Once the campfire had ended, all the campers headed back to their respective cabins, with me taking my duffel bag from the Big House and bringing it to the Hera cabin.

All the cabins were slightly smaller than the Zeus cabin. _Arrogant fool has to have his cabin the largest, doesn't he?_ As I opened the doors, I saw only one bed. _I guess they never expected anybody to use this cabin. Hera probably put this bed in here just today._ I tossed my bag down to the side of the bed and went to take a shower.

The day was mentally tiring. Having to move from a place I knew for 4 years to some new place filled with strangers wasn't quite what I expected. But nevertheless I embraced the change. Maybe it would let me have new friends. Maybe this was a good thing. Eh, only time will tell.

As I stopped my daydreaming, I went to take a shower. Once out, I dried myself off and put on some clothes. I was about to retire to my bed and have a good night's sleep, but suddenly I heard a knock on the door. _Great, third time today when I was interrupted before I wanted to sleep._ I thought sarcastically.

I made my way to the large door at the front of the room, and to my surprise, it wasn't Chiron or anybody there to talk to me about more administrative matters. I swung the door open to be face to face with the girl, who spoke to and about me at the dining pavilion and amphitheatre respectively. Her name was Annabeth, if I remembered correctly.

"Hey. Annabeth right? What are you doing here?" I asked her, wondering whether she could become an actual friend here at camp.

"Hey, yeah my name's Annabeth. I was just wandering around. I wanted to ask you a few questions, and maybe get to know you better." She explained.

I nodded and invited her into my cabin, where we both took seats on the chairs that I swore had not been there before. _Thanks Hera._ I praised as we took sat down.

Over the next few hours, we talked to each other, asking about each other's past and such. Actually it was mostly her asking me the questions, being the curious child of Athena she is.

From what I learned, she came to the camp about 5 years ago, when she was about 7, along with a boy named Luke Castellan and Zeus's daughter, who actually is my… Half Sister? Quarter sister? Gods, the whole godly family tree is going to be more screwed up than it was before, and that's saying a lot considering Zeus married his sister, or forced her into marrying him from what she told me. Anyway, I'm referring to the now-pinecone-tree, Thalia Grace.

Right now, she was the councilor of the Athena cabin at camp. Thought to be the brightest of the children of wisdom, and immediately claimed when she got to camp, Annabeth was unchallenged when it came to the decision of councilor. She frequently led either of the teams in the weekly capture the flag game, and most of the time came out victorious due to her strategies.

I told her a lie about my past, saying I was born to the Hearth, then kept on an island near California, hidden from the view of my gods, where Hera was brought there by Hestia, therefore having her favor me, thus the cabin I'm allowed to stay in. Other than that, I told her of the exact events that had transpired just today. From the appearance of the hunters, to the meeting on Olympus, and finally me coming to camp.

It wasn't long until it was curfew, where Annabeth had to make her way back to her cabin, or else the harpies would eat her. Literally.

"Bye Percy, gotta go now, see you tomorrow. How about you join my team for capture the flag tomorrow? It'll be fun to see how you use your powers. There hasn't been a fire user that I know of that's been here since… Well forever." She informed me as she opened the door to leave.

"Yeah. The games sound like fun. Looking forward to actually be able to use my skills on actual people, instead of dummies or the occasional stray monster. I'll definitely be joining your team, wouldn't want to lose on my first time, would I? Good night." I replied cheekily.

Soon, she exited the room, leaving me alone to do what I was planning to do before she arrived. Sleep. I rested my head on the pillow, contemplating the fun and danger of the game that I would be participating in the following day. Soon, I drifted off to the land of unconsciousness until the next day.

I woke up to the sunlight blaring into my eyes. It was strange to say the least. One day you're happily living on a deserted island with a goddess who found you when you were 8, then the next day you're in a camp filled with children of immortal deities who think you're a child of one of the strongest of them.

Okay scratch that both cases were strange when you put actual thought in it, but at least I was accustomed to the first scenario. I was tempted to draw the shades and sleep in more, but then I realized that at camp there was an actual schedule to follow, not a place where I could do whatever I wanted to do whenever I wanted to do it. That would involve a lot of sleeping.

Rubbing the bleariness out of my eyes, I stood up from my bed and headed to the showers. Water no matter what kind always made me feel rejuvenated, but that of the sea was always more refreshing.

Soon, I arrived at the washroom, where I quickly took a shower, which gave me all my strength back, not that I was tired. All I did the previous day was stare at the shocked faces of about 3 groups of people, including a group of man-hating girl scouts, immortals who could easily kill me with a snap of their fingers, 2 being my fathers, and a bunch of their kids.

 _Jeez, the godly world sure is confusing._ I mused as I walked out of the toilet, slowly drying my hair with a towel as I made my way back to my cabin to tidy up a bit first before I went to eat. I purposely let myself remain wet because it would seem strange if I couldn't get wet from taking a shower.

However, I was shaken from my thoughts as I bumped into a girl, seemingly my age, possibly a bit older. Stringy light brown hair and pig-like brown eyes. She was tall and well built, for a girl of her age of course. Overall she looked like a female wrestler, though significantly younger than any who I've seen.

Only one god in the council could conceive a daughter with looks like that. Definitely a daughter of Ares, one of my least favorite gods, though I grudgingly accepted that like almost any other god, he loved his children, though he hides it much better than any of the others.

"Watch where you're going, punk. Hey wait, it's you. That Jackson kid from yesterday night. Son of Hestia huh. Don't look so tough to me. Your mom's the weak one though. Easy prey I guess. Wonder if you're so tough now you don't have your mommy to babysit you anymore. Mark, Jake, get your asses over here. _New camper initiation_." She told me, saying 'new camper initiation' like it was something I would have to suffer through.

I was going to take it likely and let her do whatever crap she wanted to, but the insult to my mom and calling me weak however was taking it a bit too far. I waited to see what they would do. If I had to defend myself, I would. Clarisse's henchmen soon arrived, followed by her point towards the area where the toilet bowls were located.

 _Great, they're gonna stick my head into the shitter._ I thought sarcastically. The two burly kids managed to grab my arms and restrain me, while being led by Clarisse to where they would _initiate_ me into camp life.

However, as soon as we stepped foot into the toilet, I got more agitated that they were actually able to drag me all the way in here, causing the water in the pipes to flow significantly faster, causing the pipes to rattle clearly. However, I managed to restrain myself. If I did this, it would lead to suspicion.

I managed to control myself so I would not use my water powers. I had a better idea though. Not wanting to hurt them too badly, I started to warm my arms slightly, by creating very small flames dancing on them. This caused Clarisse's cronies to quickly remove their hands from my arms in shock.

Seizing the opportunity, I quickly set my arms ablaze, causing them to back up further, afraid of the flames licking my arms, as if they were hungry for flesh. I then turned off the flames so I could knock them out without them getting any burns from the flames.

I quickly roundhouse kicked the slightly smaller kid, Jake, right in the chest, causing him to fall backwards and hit the ground, knocking him unconscious. It might leave a headache afterwards but it could not be avoided if they were trying to shove my head where crap should go instead.

I quickly turned around to face a wide eyed Mark, shocked that I was able to knock out his half-brother so easily. I proceeded to punch him in the stomach, just enough so he would have the wind knocked out of him, causing him to bend forward. Speedily, I grabbed his head with both hands and slammed it to my knee, leaving his body to sag down. Maybe a broken nose. Nothing the Apollo kids can't fix.

I turned to my left to stare at who I thought would be my last victim. Most people would have looked at me in fear, after I knocked out two demigods in around 10 seconds. But instead, she stared at me in pure hate, as if I had disgraced her by knocking out her brothers so easily.

She hastily stuck her hands into her pocket, as if reaching for a concealed weapon, much like my ancient blade, riptide, causing me to mimic her actions. However, rather than a spear or sword, she came out with Celestial Bronze knuckles and quickly slipped them on.

"I'm gonna have fun beating you up Jackson, nobody hurts my brothers but ME!" She yelled, her face contorting to one of concentration as she charged me, swinging her fists high in an attempt to bash my skull in with them.

I did not bother replying to her, though I admired her loyalty to her brothers, not letting anybody hurt them. I sighed as I easily ducked the strike and stuck my leg out to sweep her legs from out under her. But I was surprised as she predicted the move and jumped up, aiming to kick my head with her combat boots.

I backed off slightly, her foot missing my nose by a hair. _This girl sure knew how to fight, but that's what I wanted though. Somebody to fight,_ I decided. I got up to my feet again and got into a defensive position.

She swung once again, only for her fists to meet the air in the space where I was not long ago. I sidestepped her strike and charged her with my shoulders, effectively causing both of us to tumble to the ground, with me on top.

I quickly established a dominant position, with my forearm to her throat in a position where I could easily choke the air out of her were she to try to continue the fight. She raised her free arm, ready to punch my face once again for pinning her to the ground, but this time she was interrupted by the stopping of the hooves which clattered on the ground, which we were oblivious to during our short skirmish.

We both turned to the entrance of the washroom to see none other than Chiron, staring at us with wide-eyes. He looked around the room and noticed the two other demigods who lay sprawled on the floor, unconscious.

"Perseus, get off of her. You two better be able to explain what happened. And get the two of them to the infirmary." Chiron demanded, with a glint of disappointment in his eyes.

Grudgingly, I got off the girl, who was now glaring daggers at me. We both quickly scooped up either one of her half-brothers and carried them to the infirmary, staring at each other with hate as we did it.

Once we finished depositing them where they could rest until they regain consciousness, we made our way to Chiron's office, where he was doing some paperwork. I cleared my throat to gain the centaur's attention.

"Ah yes, you two. Care to explain what you were doing fighting in the toilets earlier?" He questioned us, staring at me as if I was the one at fault.

We quickly explained the situation to the centaur, mostly Clarisse defending herself and saying it would make her look bad if she did not show the campers she was still in control. I however decided it would be best to reserve judgment for the camp activities director and told him truthfully what had happened.

After a stern scolding, Chiron let us both go, reminding us not to get into fights, unless it was during the capture the flag game. We made our way out of the Big House, neither of us even sparing a look at each other, as we made our way to the dining pavilion for breakfast.

 _Alright, maybe I shouldn't have done that, but what could I have done? They were gonna stuff my head where all the shit goes. Eh, doesn't matter now. One friend, one rival. Actually scratch that. I'm probably going to have the whole Ares cabin on my back now. Eh, pretty good for a new camper I think._

Finishing that thought, I soon arrived at the dining pavilion, where I separated from my rival and proceeded to walk to my table, with Clarisse sitting at the Ares table, continuing to give a death glare. Her siblings at the table seemed confused as to where their two brothers were, causing me to snicker.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, other than the fact that I got a chance to climb the rock wall which I saw yesterday. I stifled a few laughs at the campers who watched me in awe as I climbed it with relative ease, and that the little bit of lava that came managed to come into contact of my skin did not harm me in the slightest.

However, soon it was time for the Capture the Flag game I've been waiting all day to play. I knew the Athena cabin was on one side, the side I would likely join, while the other team was led by the Ares cabin. It would give me a chance to fight Clarisse one on one, with weapons. There was no way I was going to lose to her, unless she summoned two more of her goons like in the morning.


	6. Capture the Flag

**A/N: Alright guys, here's chapter 6. I would have uploaded this earlier in the day, but I just finished proofreading it. I felt really sleepy after I took my meds so I fell asleep while writing it :P. Anyway, just a reminder, please vote on my profile for the pairing you want for the story or put a review for it on this story. I'm counting both reviews and poll votes when I finally decide who I want to pair Percy with, so do either. Even if you don't that's fine, I'm not forcing you into doing anything, but if you want to leave me some constructive feedback, please do so. It's nice to think some people enjoy my work. In the meantime, please enjoy Chapter 6 and its early release as I have promised.**

* * *

-Chapter 6-

"Campers, please get into your respective teams. Leading the blue team is Annabeth and the Athena cabin, and leading the red team is Clarisse and the Ares cabin." Chiron announced.

"On the Blue team, is the Athena, Hera, Demeter, Hephaestus, Apollo cabins, and on the red team are the Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes and Dionysus cabins." He revealed to the campers. He continued on by announcing the same rules as always to everyone.

I listened attentively as I did not want to break another rule on my second day at camp, well actually this would make the third I have broken, considering it actually is not allowed to be in a cabin alone with someone of the opposite sex even if we are twelve and we were only talking, also beating up some kids in a toilet probably isn't encouraged either.

At first I questioned why we had 1 more whole cabin than them, considering the Dionysus cabin only had 2 children, evening out mine having only 1. Then I realized the great number of children in the Aphrodite and Hermes cabins made up for the lack in total number of cabins. Both had an extreme number of kids, around 20 each, not counting the unclaimed ones in the Hermes cabin, allowing both sides to be relatively even.

Eventually, we all split off into the woods, with the river separating the two sides. My team was situated at Zeus' Fist, a large pile of rocks, where we placed the flag and two Athena campers guarding it. The enemy flag was somewhere unknown on the other side of the forest, likely in a clearing.

"Percy, how about you stay at the river, I heard what you did today. You should be able to handle any campers who try to get past with relative ease." She instructed me, reminding me of he beat down I gave the Ares campers in the morning.

Once I left for the river, I heard Annabeth and other Athena campers barking out orders of battle strategies and trap placements to the other campers. Apollo campers would hide in the bushes or trees to provide support with arrows, while the Athena campers would guard the flag. The others would place traps and help in close combat when needed, using their powers or weapons.

They sent a small force of each cabin to go for the flag, including Annabeth herself, as she had a Yankees cap that made her invisible. Their strength made up for their relatively small numbers. The cabin leaders plus their strongest camper would head with them as some made a distraction.

After around half an hour, the traps were set. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for Clarisse to let the two cabins with the best trappers be on the enemy team. I quickly adjusted the straps of my armor, checking that it was secure.

I proceeded to feel inside my pocket and check for my trusty pen riptide. 4 years of use and not a single dent in it. _It's like somebody put their life energy in it. Oh wait they did._ I remembered stupidly.

I chuckled softly thinking about how Zoe would have reacted to her sword being in the hands of another _male._ I mean I didn't think I was as bad as Heracles by a long shot, but years of spending time with her girl scout troupe must have made her hate all males equally as much, though her wrongdoer more than others.

Soon, the horn sounded, signaling the start of the game. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the drawn out sound, causing me to focus on my surroundings. It wasn't long until the rush of campers came out, some by the river where I was, and some by other means.

I calmed down, taking my training into consideration, focusing on the bushes and any sounds around me in order to spot any Hermes campers trying to sneak past. Once, I heard a rustling in the bushes, I immediately shot a small flame to the spot in order to hit the person hiding there.

A yelp caused me to smirk, happy that I managed to hit him without having any vision of him. _Who needs bows when you can shoot fire right?_ I thought smugly to myself as I approached the demigod.

As I neared, he attempted to tackle me, but his technique was all wrong. Instead of diving straight into me from his crouching position, he got up and charged shoulder first, which gave me ample time to read the attack, sending him tumbling to the ground, where I swiftly bumped his head with the hilt of my sword, rendering him unconscious.

I quickly returned back to my previous spot in by the river, so nobody could get past while I was distracted. The number of Hermes campers dwindled down slowly as I picked off the unlucky ones who dared to attempt to pass me.

Sure I didn't have any problems with taking them, but I was still glad for the interaction. Even more so when I fought one of Annabeth's friends, Luke. _Sandy hair, blue eyes, definitely a Hermes kid, resemblance is uncanny._ He put up better of a fight than any of his siblings. None of them matched him by a long shot. I remembered that Annabeth said he was one of the best swordfighters in camp, and she was not exaggerating as proven by how he was faring against me.

He managed to get a few good slices on my, but considering my thick armor, he did not manage to draw any blood from me. However, he wore thin leather armor to allow for swifter movements, because he was trying to sneak past me and almost did was it not for the twig he stepped on unluckily.

Whenever I thought I managed to land a hit, he would quickly sidestep, as if he wasn't there in the first place. Soon, I was pushed on the defensive, causing Luke to gain that mischievous smile resembling the one his father typically wore, based on the few times he came to my island to give Hestia packages.

He swung from my left to my right, making me to raise my sword to parry his blow. However, I did not expect it to be a feint. I stumbled slightly, letting him gain the upper hand for the split second I was stunned.

He seized the opportunity expertly and managed to pull off a disarming trick, likely an original one because I have never seen that move before in any of the books of combat styles I read in my free time on my little island.

Once he pulled the weapon from my grasps, he held his sword to my throat menacingly, his mischievous grin changing to a victorious smile, "Yield?" He asked simply. I wasn't going to go down without a fight, he'd have to knock me out if he wanted me to give up.

So I did the only logical thing I could think of. I set my body on fire, just to get his sword away, and to see his face when I did it. He did not disappoint. His look of triumph quickly changed to one of fear as he backed off slightly.

He backed off, in fear of getting burnt by the flames. He seemed to be ready to re-engage me as I turned off my flames, but a hand quickly appeared on his shoulder and a girl whispered something in his ear, causing him to run off towards my flag.

I was just about to chase after him but a hand quickly pulled my arm back, followed by another one on my other arm. My sword still on the ground, they likely thought I was defenseless.

I looked to my sides to see two burly kids grabbing my arms. They were accompanied by a certain daughter of war in front of me who looked at me in sadistic joy, as if she would torture me.

"Look what we have here boys. Prissy was fighting Luke. Too bad he's mine, I might have enjoyed Castellan beating the shit out of this punk. Oh well, I can do it myself. He has better things to do than slapping this kid around." She taunted. I was about to insult her about the new nickname and how only a stupid kid of the war god could think of that, but something else came to mind.

"Oh hey Claire. Heh, remember this morning. You know, the time where I took out both of your goons in ten seconds. Then I subdued you in hand to hand. Ah, but right, you're a daughter of Ares. Stupidity must run in the family." I retorted.

She seemed pissed off and opened her mouth, likely to start cussing like a sailor, but I interrupted her,

"By the way, remember what happened last time your little minions grabbed me like this? Well, here's a reminder. This happened." I continued as I set my arms ablaze, not worried for their safety anymore because it was the second time their stupid cabin tried to harm me.

Once I escaped their clutches, I sent a fireball to Ugly number 1's chest, sending him sprawling on the floor unconscious. I turned around once again to see Ugly Number 2 drawing his Celestial Bronze sword, but I made quick work of him, using my palm to redirect his downwards strike and using the moment of vulnerability to hit him in the neck with enough force to knock him unconscious too.

After making quick work of those 2, I turned my attention to Clarisse whose spear I narrowly avoided by making a quick duck. Sure enough, it wasn't even a blunt spear, she was trying to impale me with her own sharpened-to-the-tip spear.

Realizing that I could be in mortal danger, due to me being unarmed against a very angry demigod, I quickly backed off to give myself enough time to reach into my pocket and get my own weapon, Riptide, which had magically reappeared in my pocket as one of its attributes.

It was a back and forth battle. Clarisse was way better at using a spear than she was at hand to hand combat. I played mostly on the defensive, being unable to get into close range of the weapon, where it would be useless.

Right now my sword was too short to be able to reach her while still being able to keep myself from impaling myself on the tip. However, she did not have this restriction and was angrily attempting to stab me, though I would almost always sidestep it or redirect it with my own blade.

However, I soon tried to grab the shaft of her spear, causing a jolt of electricity to fill my body. To any normal person, that probably would have killed them, or at least make you feel numb for the next few days, but me, being a quarter child of Zeus, did not get hurt. Seeing this, Clarisse started swearing,

"What the Hades? What the fuck did you do to my spear, Prissy? That shock should have been enough to at least paralyze you, probably kill somebody like you, being the weakling you are." I merely smirked and ignored her statement and cussing.

First thing Hestia taught me about fighting was that an angry opponent was easier to take down than a calm one, as they would make irrational moves and slip up, or use too much power in a jab or swing, leaving them vulnerable.

I used this to my advantage, though her swings becoming more rapid and strong. But eventually, she managed to push me on the defensive once again and make me head towards the river. This was strongly to my advantage, as the water would give me back the strength I wasted already from fighting Luke, let alone Clarisse, not that I would admit to the latter that she was actually a challenge.

As I took the first step in a puddle of water, I felt more energized than I did before the game. _What, first she gives me electricity, then water. Is she going to push me all the way back to the shade of the trees so the shadows can help me too?_ I decided that with the newfound strength, I had to end this quickly, lest the opposing team win the game.

I hastily made the decision of using my fire powers to form a fire whip, swiftly pulling the spear of out her hands and breaking it in two, causing small sparks to crackle at the tip before finally stopping as the enchantment had finally been dispelled.

"JACKSON YOU FUCKER. MY DAD GAVE ME THAT FUCKING SPEAR. YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEAD. I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, DRAG YOU TO THE FUCKING UNDERWORLD, THROW YOU INTO THE FUCKING STYX, MAKE HADES BRING YOU BACK TO FUCKING LIFE, JUST TO TORTURE YOU AGAIN." She swore. I have to admit, I was impressed that she was able to use the same word 7 times in one statement.

For a second I was actually worried about the threat, but then I chuckled a bit, realizing that she was now unarmed. However, my thought were proven wrong when she picked up the half of the spear with the Celestial Bronze tip and threw it expertly, aiming at my head.

I had to use all my concentration to immediately sidestep it while subtly changing the air currents to push the spear away from my head. Even so, I barely avoided it. It managed to scrape my forehead, drawing blood.

I soon realized that I had actually never seen my own blood before, because on the rare occasions that I was attacked by monsters, Hestia had appeared almost instantly to heal the wound before I could even take a good look at it. Maybe Clarisse was right about her babying me after all.

I managed to sneak a glance at my blood before I went to subdue Clarisse again. It seemed to be the normal color as other demigods, but mine seemed to have a slight golden tint to it, which was definitely golden ichor, the blood of gods. This was almost certainly due to my multitude of fathers, and the fact that I was ¾ immortal technically.

Turning back to my foe, I noticed her trying to get away as she was now weaponless. However, her breaths were labored and her steps were slow, likely finally losing the adrenaline rush she had from fighting me, and realizing how tired she truly was. I however gave chase as I still felt good as new.

Eventually she noticed my approach and picked up her speed, attempting to avoid being caught and captured, or sharing the same fate as her half-brothers. Thinking about her spear, I wondered if her father would give her a new one.

If her father loved her enough to give her her own spear in the first place, then he certainly favored her enough to give her another one. I doubt most of the demigods can claim to have been given a weapon by their godly parent. This helped me feel less guilty about breaking a weapon from her own father.

As I chased her through the forest, pushing vines and branches out of my way, I eventually let her go, not seeing the point in continuing to chase her through enemy territory and possibly get caught, just to capture her, even though she was already unarmed.

As I attempted to return back to my spot of guarding the river which I have unwisely left unguarded, I noticed a rustling in the bushes. I immediately raised my sword in a defensive position, cursing myself internally for being stupid enough to go this far into enemy turf. They likely expected this and readied an ambush.

However, what I was not expecting was a bunch of campers from my team running behind a disheveled looking Annabeth who looked like she was running for her life with the enemy team's flag in her hands.

I saw Ares campers chasing them from behind, waving their weapons menacingly, some of them aiming blunt tipped arrows at the stragglers of the group. I looked at the squad Annabeth had sent and realized they were much too tired to be able to run the whole distance back to our flag, while I was completely refreshed.

I quickly ran parried a blow aimed at one of the Demeter camper's head and knocked the offender out unconscious. I managed to pick off the few campers who were closely behind the runners, allowing my team some breathing room.

As soon as I had the chance, I sprinted to the front of the group, where I immediately saw Annabeth breathing heavily and running as fast as her legs could carry her. I decided that moment the best course of action if we wanted to win the game, and turned to my leader,

"Annabeth, quickly, give me the flag. Distract them, I have an idea but you have to trust me, I can get the flag back to our camp faster than any of you can right now." I demanded.

Seeing no other option available, she handed me the flag, "I'm trusting you with this Percy, don't you dare let me down. Now go, we'll hold them off for as long as we can." She turned around quickly and barked to our teammates to stand their ground and hold off the enemy force as I ran back to base.

However, only half of what she told the squad was true. I was returning back to base, but I wouldn't be running all the way there. I quietly slipped into the trees nearby and concentrated hard. Soon, I reappeared a few meters deep into the trees from my camp. I rushed past the trees as I made my way towards my flag.

However the campers here were barely holding their own too. Luke and a few of his teammates were currently dealing the campers who were guarding the flag. They had their own archers taking on the Apollo campers so neither side was able to have any support from behind.

I ignored this, and decided to make a run for my own flag. Once I placed it next to my own, I would win the game for my team. I made a mad dash for the crevice in which my own team's flag was located.

I barged past the multitude of demigods who were fighting my own team in hopes of reaching my flag before any of the other campers on Clarisse's team could. Luke attempted to catch up with me and tackle me before I could reach the flag, but I carried on sprinting with renewed vigor.

Though extremely tired after the skirmish with me earlier, being a son of Hermes, he was still extraordinarily fast. Just as I stuck the flag into the ground where our own was, he tackled me, sending us both tumbling down, rotating between me and him being on top.

Soon, another horn sounded, signaling me winning the game. As soon as I heard it, I was extremely grateful because the nerves I got from being chased and the adrenaline rush soon wore off, leaving me as tired as I was earlier when I was fighting the two cabin leaders, but still glad that I had made the finishing capture.

I soon got off of the sandy haired demigod and offered my hand to him to get up which he gratefully accepted, sending me a genuine smile. He soon struck up a conversation,

"Woah Percy. New camper and already beating two of the best fighters in camp as well as almost beating me in a race? Damn Percy you're good. Good game by the way." He remarked as he got up.

I chuckled slightly, "Heh, yeah, being on an island with nothing to do for 4 years straight does that to you." I smiled back at him as we made our way back to the assembly area in the amphitheatre where they would announce the winners and let us go back to our cabins for the night.

I told Luke a few details about my life as we went back, a short summarized version of the one I told Annabeth, and in return he told me about his past. He didn't particularly like his father, Hermes, but he understood that he loved him. He managed to mail him a sword, the one he used against me earlier, with one of his packages without any of the other gods knowing.

I had to admit, though the gods aren't allowed to show it, this day had proved that the gods all loved their children dearly. They would try to use every loophole they could to help their children, as shown by Luke and Clarisse

Once we arrived back at the amphitheatre we took our seats, where Chiron started debriefing us,

"Campers, today's game has been well played by all of you, but of course there can only be one winner, and for today, that winner is the Blue team. Well done to them, but Red team, do not feel discouraged, all heroes have their ups and downs. You have all done well today and have earned a well deserved rest. You all may now take your showers and return to your cabins. I will see you all again tomorrow morning. Good night." He announced, dismissing us.

All of us stood up, and proceeded to go back to our cabins. I also stood up to return to my cabin, but I was interrupted by Annabeth approaching me while grinning wildly.

"Good job, Percy. Nice beat down you gave Clarisse, by the way. She's been too proud ever since her dad gave her that spear. Good to see somebody put her in her place. I could hear her cussing all the way from their base. And I can't believe you took on Luke then her consecutively, and even though you let both escape, you managed to take both of them down consecutively." She commented.

We continued our conversation all the way back to our cabins when suddenly she popped a question I was really hoping nobody would ask.

"I think you're hiding something from me. There's something not right about this. There is literally no way you could have gotten from there back to our flag in less than a minute. I've done the calculations, even with all your energy when you started, it would have taken around 5 minutes at least." She deduced.

"You want the simplified answer, or the truth?" I asked, knowing full well that she would want the truth, being the curious child of Athena she is.

"The truth." She proved me right, causing me to sigh. So far she has given me no reason to distrust her, plus I have just have a feeling in my gut that I can trust her. No, it wasn't love, it was a strange feeling. It was as if my instincts were telling me that I could trust her. Maybe it was just because she was my only friend, but for me, that was enough.

I decided that I could tell her the truth. Besides, if she decides to do something with the information without my permission, I can easily wipe her mind with the abilities which I got from Hera from being her champion, including reading and stealing memories.

"How about we go into my cabin and talk about this, I don't really feel comfortable talking about it out here." I told her, not giving her an option as I opened the door of the Hera cabin.

She nodded as she silently made her way in, understanding that the situation is probably not up for discussion and not something that I would talk about if given the option.

She say down once again on the same chairs as the previous night, where I took a deep breath and decided that it was as good of a time as ever to start talking,

"Alright, the truth is, I shadow travelled, but before you said I cheated, technically the rules said nothing about shadow travelling." I started.

"But how can you shadow travel?" She questioned, "You're just a child of Hestia, shadow travelling is a child of Hades thing."

"It's a long story, and honestly I'm so tired I feel like I could sleep for a week right now so I'll give you the short version. Mom died. Hestia found me, made me her champion. Brought me to an island. Found out the Big 3 raped my mom and made me, got abilities from all 3, thus shadow travelling and getting more energy from touching the puddle by the river. Anyway, she gave me a sword. Hera found me, made me her champion. Stayed there 4 years. Hunters of Artemis found me. Brought me to Olympus. Came here. Beat the crap out of Clarisse twice. Then this happened. Oh did I mention that my fathers tried to kill me?" I summarized casually.

Annabeth looked at me quizzically, as if trying to take in all the information I just poured onto her. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again as in trying to consider her words carefully, understanding that bringing up the topic of how I was conceived was very clearly a touchy topic.

Thinking about it, it wasn't even that complicated. Super powerful orphan found by 2 goddesses, becomes more powerful, then sent to a place with special kids. What questions could you really ask about it?

"Ummmmm, Percy. I know this is hard to talk about, but I'm curious about a few things. I know you must be extremely tired, so I'll try to shorten my questions. Firstly, what powers did you get from them, secondly, why did they try to kill you, and lastly, I know this is personal, but what sort of resentment do you hold against your dads?" She asked in a soft voice, in fear of angering somebody who had the power of a minor god.

"It's fine Annabeth. I've come to terms with how I was conceived, I don't feel utter hate for everything around me when the topic is brought up around me anymore, but I'd still rather not talk about it. Don't fear me though, that's the last thing I want. Fearful respect is the worst kind in my opinion." I assured her,

"Right, your first question. Well, from Zeus I can control the winds, fly, and control lightning and I'm shockproof. From Poseidon, I have control over most liquids that have water in them, create storms in conjunction with the heritage from Zeus, make earthquakes, and water empowers and heals me, and fire resistance. From Hades I can shadow travel, create large crevices in the ground, and summon the dead and riches, and control the shadows."

"For the powers I received from my patrons, there are quite a few, and I'm much better at using my fire powers than any of my others as I actually had a trainer for that. Bad luck for anybody going against me in capture the flag because I can actually use those powers openly. Anyway, from Hestia I have control over fire as well as the ability to summon it, give or take away hope, as well as being able to make homemade food, plus I'm fireproof combined with the fire resistance from Poseidon. From Hera I can look into your mind, look into your memories as well as steal them, and I can block somebody from reading my mind." I stated.

As I listed off my powers, I demonstrated my control of it to a small extent, creating small sparks, making water swirl in my palm, pulling the shadows to me, creating small flames of Greek fire appear on my hand, and looking into her mind, which I smirked at.

"I can read that you're clearly in awe, but I would prefer that you keep everything you learn of from me here to yourself. Do not tell others unless I tell you to. Okay? Good." I chuckled at her mouth still agape from learning how much power I actually have contained in my relatively small body.

"Alright, carrying on, my fathers tried to kill me because they knew they would be punished if the other council members found out what they had done. It had never been done in the history of the godly age, and they would probably have bad things coming their way if I was alive as proof of what they did. They sent an assassin who killed my mom who tried to stop him, and then he tried to kill me, but then I did a bunch of crap and made the ground swallow him." I stated simply.

At this point, she was thinking about how it was possible for a demigod to have this much power contained in him. Clearly losing concentration on her thoughts, I decided to open my mouth again to tell her more.

"Hestia told me that I actually had the power of a minor god when I was 8, probably around the level of some of the council now. I'm trying to be modest here, but I think I could take on your sorry drunk excuse for a camp director easily, who just happens to be an Olympian. The best he could do is throw wine at me because my mind shield blocks his attempts to make me go mad. I probably could have taken Luke and Clarisse together, maybe even the whole Ares cabin if I used my powers, not to brag. By the way my blood is actually different since that's what you were wondering. It's red but a slight hint of ichor is in it. Probably because I was ¾ godly at birth, and probably gained more on the godly side when I was made the champion of 2 of the eldest goddesses."

Annabeth looked stunned to say the least, she could not quite comprehend the special demigod in front of her. I could read her like an open book, literally. I could tell that she could not wrap her mind around the idea of what I actually was. Technically I was around 4/5 to 5/6 god, with the power of one, but I was still very much a demigod.

We remained in a deafening silence for a while, me staying quiet while she took in the information which was hard to believe was true. She was still afraid that she had offended me in some way, so she decided not to ask more questions. But soon my ADHD started acting up again as usual and I continued the conversation,

"Listen, Annabeth, I know it's hard to wrap your head around. I was just the same when I discovered the Greek world and my parentage, but it's fine. I'm just tired right now, I swear I'm not mad at you for prying into my matters." I reassured her once again.

"Anyway, on to your last question. I don't think it's too far of a stretch to say that I don't like my godly parents one bit. They never gave me a reason to. They forced themselves on my mom, then they killed her, tried to kill me, then unknowingly sent me here even though I was content in my own little world, which just so happened to float in water. From what I can tell, Zeus is a complete and utter asshole. Like no doubt about it. But I don't want to bore you with an hour long discussion about how much of a dick he is. Hera has told me many stories about him. But the other two, though I despise them still, I don't hold as much resentment towards them as I do to Zeus. My patrons told me they are nice people, or were at least." I informed her, deadpan, my face not betraying any emotion when I talked about my fathers.

It felt good though. All the pent up anger I felt towards my fathers being let out. Of course I could take it out on the dummies, but talking to a person about my past was so much better. They listened, they made me feel like they cared. It was better to relieve stress emotionally than physically. I would talk to Hera or Hestia about this, but I did not want to insult their brothers right in their faces, so I kept to myself.

Surprisingly, rather than asking more questions which I thought she would do, Annabeth just pulled me into a friendly hug, letting me pour my emotions out.

"Jeez, Percy. Never thought somebody as calm as you could have such a past. We all have our stories I guess. I swear on the Styx I won't tell anybody about your past unless you allow me to. I understand it's hard enough to tell one person, so I won't go around telling people about your own matters." She whispered softly. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

I simply nodded my head, "Thanks Annabeth, you're a good friend. I'm glad I decided I could count on you." I thanked as I pulled away from the hug.

I could tell that she still had a few questions that she wanted to ask me, but she decided that it was best to ask them at another time, which I was grateful for. I was reaaaaally getting tired now.

"Alright then Percy, I'll talk to you again tomorrow. And if you need somebody to talk to, just come to me." She comforted as she stepped out of the cabin, allowing me to grab my things and go take a quick shower before I went to sleep.

It was safe to say I didn't want to go to bed sticky and sweaty with some blood still noticeable. I took a shower and returned to my cabin. Though, this time there was nothing stopping me from heading back unlike this morning.

As soon as I lay my head on a pillow, I was out like a log. One thing my patrons learned about me was that when I was really tired, they could not wake me up until I was fully rested or woke up on my own.


	7. Revelations

**A/N: Sorry guys for not updating for so long. Last week I finished about 5k words in the chapter, but I still needed to finish the last part and proofread it, which I was too lazy to do. Basically I just got too lazy to update. Don't worry, I'm planning to finish the story, it's just hard finding motivation to update. Mostly I'm spending my time playing Dota or watching The Walking Dead which I just started watching :P. Once again, please vote on the poll for Percy's pairing, and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

-Chapter 7-

It was only about a month since I came to camp, but I was already feeling bored of it. It also didn't help that I could only openly train my fire powers here. The best I could do to use my other powers were small actions in my cabin like swirling around water or creating gusts of wind.

However, it was fun to be able to mess with people with my mind-reading abilities. Those who did not know of my powers were always shocked when I read their mind and responded accordingly.

Mind reading is also how I keep the Hermes campers from taking my stuff when I'm not looking. Overall a useful ability, but I would rather still be able to fly openly or shadow travel places when I'm too lazy to walk, or surf on land just because I can.

Annabeth, just like she promised, kept what I had told her to herself. Nobody else knows who my real godly parents are and nobody dared to ask anything about it, knowing how explosive my reaction could be and that I was able to defeat Clarisse on my first day.

I made a few friends in the week. Mainly the cabin councilors. Once Ares gave Clarisse another identical electric spear, she began to see clearer and grudgingly respect me. She called her new weapon Maimer, but what she doesn't know is that everybody else calls it Lamer behind her back, something the Stoll twins came up with.

Connor and Travis Stoll, twin brothers, and sons of Hermes. They were both second in command of their cabin, after Luke. The twins were the stealthiest in the camp, often the masterminds behind pranks and thieving. Come to think of it, I actually haven't seen them buy anything they have, it was mostly just stolen items.

Luke Castellan, my current best friend, had a hard past. So many things had gone wrong for him. His mother went insane, he had to kill a cursed demigod, Halcyon Green, his best friend almost got taken away from him and became an eternal maiden, then said friend got turned into a pine tree. Despite this, he walks around with a smile on his face and is considered one of, if not the best sword fighter in camp.

Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard, who unlike their parents Hephaestus and Aphrodite, were happily a couple. Charles was a burly African American boy, and the councilor of his cabin. Silena had black hair and blue eyes, and the councilor of her cabin. It was proof of her love for him by the fact that she was supposed to break up with him as her cabin demanded every child of Aphrodite should, but she didn't.

Will Solace, Lee Fletcher, and Michael Yew were some of the Apollo campers who I could stand. They were exceptional at healing and archery, and when they weren't boasting about their good looks, they were good friends.

Katie Gardner was a daughter of Demeter. She was as compassionate as any good child of Aphrodite, minus the constant talk of make-up and clothes. She was often the target of the Stolls' pranks, but that was likely because Travis had a huge crush on her and vice versa, as I managed to tell from reading their minds, though neither of them had any idea how to tell each other.

Today was an exceptionally boring day. There were less activities planned than usual due to it being a weekend. I basically had sword fighting for 2 hours then I could do whatever I wanted until lunch. After that was canoeing for another hour, then free time at camp.

The time was supposed to give the campers some time to rest before they had to clean up their cabins as per normal because usually sword fighting and canoeing wore the campers out, but with sword fighting coming so easy to me and the water re-energizing me, I was at full strength even afterwards, so I had nothing to do.

I had just finished canoeing, so I was heading back to my cabin to find something to do. Suddenly it hit me. I had an idea to get back at Travis for that prank he had managed to slip by me last week. He filled my pillow with whipped cream while I was in the shower and made me have to take a second shower after I lay my head on it.

I went to the Hermes cabin and knocked on the door and waited for somebody to answer. Out came Luke who smiled at me,

"Hey Perce, here to spar? I'll just go grab my sword…" He started before I interrupted him.

"No, actually I have something to do will Travis. You know how he has a huge crush on Katie, well I'm going to do something about it. It's okay, Katie likes him too I read their minds." I whispered to him.

He gave me a knowing nod, also being able to read his brother's feelings like a book and let me inside. I quickly found Travis who seemed to be filling a can with what seemed to be spiders. _Probably a prank on the Athena kids. I better tell Annabeth later._

I saved that thought for later as I approached his bed. "Hey Travis, I had a prank to do on the Demeter cabin, and I thought you'd like to join me. Come on lets go." I lied to him. Usually he would know if it was a lie, but the thought of a good prank enticed him so much he didn't even bother to ask what it was.

He grinned like a mad man as he followed me out, "Hey fire arms. What's the prank? It's not like you to go around pranking people just for the fun of it unlike Connor and me." He inquired. I chuckled lightly as I replied,

"You'll see when we get there. Just do as I tell you to. It'll be great just trust me." He just shrugged off the reply as we arrived at the Demeter cabin. Never did he expect what was to come.

I knocked on the door and Katie answered. It was going better than I planned. I thought that if somebody else had answered and I had to ask to see Katie personally, Travis would have chickened out and ran off thinking I was lying about the prank.

"Hey Katie, I have something to tell you. Travislikesyouandiknowyoulikehimokaythanksbye." I informed her hurriedly as I rushed off before either Travis or her could do anything to me. I probably bought myself another week of attempted pranks, but it was all worth it.

I saw both Travis and her madly blushing at each other, neither of them making any eye contact as the truth had been revealed to each of them. I could literally hear the excited screaming of the Aphrodite girls who just so happened to walk by the cabin at that time.

Just then, I noticed the door to the Aphrodite cabin open. None other than Silena exited the cabin and asked to nobody in particular,

"What are they screaming about now? They weren't planning to get another couple together until next week." She sighed.

Just then, she turned to see Travis and Katie suddenly taking a deep interest in their shoes, faces red from embarrassment, standing in an awkward silence. Despite being one of the better of Aphrodite's children, even she is susceptible to being excited at a situation like this.

She rushed over to the pair of them, and that's when I realized that her mind was open for the first time since I had met her. For some reason, she was the only one of my group of friends who's memories and thoughts I could not access.

It was strange for an Aphrodite child to have this ability. In fact, it was almost impossible for a demigod to block their thoughts or memories without the help of a god or a blessing in my case. Even stranger was that she seemingly had no reason to hide her thoughts, even if she had the ability to do so.

I seized the opportunity to see what she had been hiding all this time, and that's when I found the one thing I did not want to find in any of my friends. There were memories of blackmail, scythe charms, and a boy commanding her to do things. Worst of all was what I found most recently in her memories.

An army, probably more than five times the size of the entire camp. Leading it was a man who I could not identify, but from the power that rolled off of him, I could tell that he was at very least a minor god.

The army had drakons, hellhounds, telkhines, empousai, Cyclopses, giants, you name it, it was there. But it also had demigods. None of whom I recognized thankfully, but these demigods had a deep look of hatred in their eyes.

At first I questioned what these demigods could be doing, working with monsters, but then I realized something. As I scanned the area, there were flags distinctly bearing the insignia of Kronos. This was the Titan army.

I pieced together what had happened with Silena. She was a traitor. A spy. An enemy of Olympus. _Did she even love Charles? What if it was just so she could get information on our weapons? Damn, she'd better have a good explanation for all of this._

I contemplated snapping out of her thoughts and confronting her immediately, but I restrained myself, looking deeper into her thoughts. I found something that was of utmost importance in the safety of Olympus. The army would head to Camp Half-Blood in 1 year. We had 1 year to prepare for the onslaught that would be the start of the war.

I immediately exited Silena's thoughts and ran back to said spy. As I neared I could see her walking towards the still silent couple, squealing like a little girl.

I immediately rushed to Silena's side, ready to confront her on her little secret. But me having my priorities straight, I first rushed towards Travis and Katie.

I sneakily placed my hand behind the back of each of their heads and pushed them together, causing their lips to smash together. They seemed to resist at first, but soon they melted into the kiss and continued it on their own, letting me return to the problem at hand.

I immediately approached Silena and tried to speak over the high-pitched screaming of the children of love, "Silena. I need to talk to you now. It's urgent. We can make them do stuff like that again later. Follow me."

She sighed but nodded as she followed me. Her mind shield was up again so I could not tell if she had realized I had caught on to her. But if I was going by the fact that she hadn't tried to kill me yet to cover up the truth, then I'd say she didn't realize yet.

I brought us to the back of the Demeter cabin where nobody could hear us. I immediately demanded, "Silena. I thought I could trust you. Working for Kronos, huh? Why did you do it Silena. Why? Tell me. Did you even love Charles? Or did you just want to get his machine plans? Answer me!"

Silena was silent, though she was obviously at the brink of tears. She barely choked out her response, and even then it was barely audible, "P… Percy… I'm s…sorry. P…Please don't tell Charlie. I really do l…love him." She replied as her tears streamed down her cheeks, meeting the grass below.

In this state, she seemed vulnerable and pitiful. If she was a spy for Kronos, she would likely deny it and react offensively, not cry. Maybe there was more to this story.

I let her calm down for a while, deciding to wait before pressuring her for more answers. Once she had finally let go of all of her pent up emotions, I asked her once again, but softly this time, "So Silena. Why? Just why."

She kept her composure this time, but looked down sadly in shame. She managed to force the words out of her throat. "They made me do it. Ethan made me do it. He promised Charles's death if I didn't help them. The scary thing is that with the army they have, they could really do it."

I looked at her sadly. I scanned her face and body language for any sign of lying, but I found none. I pulled her into an apologetic hug and let her release any more tears she had into my shoulder.

Once she pulled away, she seemed much calmer. She did seem to have a look of sadness on her face, but she seemed to be content with her choice of revealing her traitorous ways to me.

"Silena, I swear on the Styx I will protect Charles with my life if you chose to turn back to the side of Olympus, but you have to trust me. If Kronos rules, demigods will be imprisoned, mortals will be killed, even gods will not be safe. Now do you want to turn over a new leaf?" I asked her in a dead serious tone.

She furiously shook her head. She took out the same scythe charm as I had seen in her memories and passed it to me. "It's a communicator. Ethan told me to inform him of any quests or plans that we had. Destroy it, please. I don't want to see it ever again. I don't want to even think about being on their side ever again if I can help it." She pleaded me.

I took the scythe charm and set my hand on fire, melting the metal. I quickly threw the charm out towards the direction of the forest, effectively discarding it.

"Okay, so what do you want to know?" She asked me nervously, not wanting to recount the events leading up to her betrayal again. I shook my head and responded,

"Nothing for now. I'll ask you more another day, but for now you should tell Charles. He's the one most affected by all of this. I trust that you can do that, he deserves that at the very least. We both know him. You know he won't just break it off because you did something to protect him. I know he'll forgive you even if it's not straight away. Just give him some time. Be truthful, don't lie. No more lies. It's time for the truth." I lectured her.

She merely nodded as she took off towards the Hephaestus cabin, likely heeding my advice of telling her boyfriend before the truth found its way out one way or another.

I sighed. The start of the war was not what I wanted to have. If the fight gets too tough, I might even have to reveal my powers. I was still not ready for that. If the big 3 find out, they're still going to try to kill me, with Zeus having the temper of a 5 year old.

At least they would get punished from it if the other gods found out. Wait, scratch that. They'll probably lose the war and be under the Titan's rule if they start arguing amongst one another. Gods, if they had Hestia on the council still they wouldn't spend all their council sessions bickering about things.

I decided to tell Chiron about this. If there was an army heading towards camp, there was no way we would be prepared for it without prior knowledge. It would not be nice to see all my friends die.

Right now, the campers were weak. They were soft. Not ready for a war. They all take their safety for granted. The thought of a war would scare half of them out of their wits, and only half of the camp would not be able to defeat an army 10 times our size.

Eventually, I reached the big blue house which I knew to be the home of my mentor. I stepped in and found Chiron and Dionysus having their weekly game of cards. I wasn't surprised when it was Dionysus who spoke first, with a clearly annoyed expression on his face.

"What is it now Perry?" He questioned.

"I need to speak with Chiron, it's urgent. It concerns the safety of Olympus and the gods against the threat of the Titans." I replied hastily, not caring about him purposely saying my name wrongly, which was something all campers were used to.

"What is it my boy?" Chiron inquired curiously.

"I had a dream. A demigod dream. The army of Kronos will attack camp in 1 year. They have an army of monsters and demigods 10 times the size of the camp. I could feel the power of the army rolling off of them, it's definitely not just a nightmare. I swear on the Styx that the army is real." I lied.

Thunder boomed in the distance but nothing happened to me, because I only swore about the army and not of the source. Chiron stared at me wide-eyed while Dionysus actually looked bothered about something for once.

"I see. If this is true, which is likely because you swore it on the Styx and nothing happened, I must take these matters to Olympus at once. If the army of my father is finally ready to attack there is nothing we can do to stop it. He may still not be fully conscious, but once he finds a host, there's nothing that can stop him except the hero of prophecy, who is likely to be you, child of Hestia." He informed me, panicked at the situation and possibility of yet another war.

"Yes Perry. Finally somebody has something important to say, instead of 'Can I have a day off to go back to the city?'" Dionysus admitted. It was highly unlike the god to react so disciplined. Usually he would not care, even with a war looming.

That's when I noticed that he was slightly less pudgy than usual for some reason. He sat up straight in his chair and his drink changed his drink to diet pepsi strangely, as he could always be seen with a diet coke instead.

"Perry, I'm flashing us to Olympus. The other gods need to know of this before it's too late." The god of wine demanded. He placed a hand on Chiron and my shoulder and we disappeared in a flash of light.

We reappeared in the white marble throne room of Olympus. The clean marble of the throne room and the purity it seemed to radiate still amazed me despite it being my second time here. I noticed quickly that the throne room was entirely empty, with the only ones here being myself, Dionysus and Chiron.

Dionysus quickly summoned some sort of gun, the type that you would use to signal the start of a race. He fired it into the air and out came a single purple grape, which exploded into violet fireworks when it reached the peak of its ascent.

 _Truly the god of theatre._ I thought in my head. Only he could think of such a thing to use to call for a council.

Soon, everyone in the council flashed in one by one. Most of them looked the same as I had seen before, except for Hermes and Apollo who looked rather disheveled, their hair sticking out all over the place and their clothes slightly lopsided. Artemis sent them a clearly disgusted look as I could only imagine what they had done prior to the meeting.

"Dionysus, why have you called for the council?" Zeus asked. I clenched my fist slightly, still holding some resentment for my birth fathers.

Dionysus quickly repeated what I had told him and Chiron earlier, resulting in Zeus shaking furiously in anger.

"My father dare rise again? We will dispose of them like last time! But this likely explained what happened to my master bolt! I demand a quest! 3 demigods will travel to find my bolt before the summer solstice. If my father has my most powerful weapon, he may actually have a chance of winning this war." Zeus revealed arrogantly. Even without his weapon of power, he dared to boast about their power.

To be honest, his pride and arrogance surprised even me. I didn't think it was even possible for anybody to be this stupidly blind. I sent a small look at Athena to see if she was also thinking the same thing. From her expression, I could tell that she also looked down on her father's pride, but she cleverly kept her mouth shut.

"You! Perseus Jackson. You will prove your worth by bringing 2 other demigods to find my master bolt. You have until the summer solstice. Seek a prophecy from the oracle and be on your way. I will not tolerate failure on this quest. Come back empty handed and you will not like the consequences." The god of the skies demanded.

I merely nodded. I did not want to fight him about anything right now, even if I did not like him. If there was one thing I learned about him, it was that you did not want to get on his bad side while he was pissed off. He killed the last person who talked back to him without remorse.

"Is there anything else that anybody here would like to add?" he asked. Nobody raised their hands.

"Council dismissed. And Perseus, know that I will be watching you on your quest. Do not fail me." Zeus warned as he flashed out, followed by the rest of the council except for Hera and Hestia.

Both of them came up to me and hugged me, clearly missing me after months of not being able to have contact with me.

"Percy, just know that we love you. Good luck on your quest. We know you can do it. I trust that you will bring back our brother's master bolt. We're going to teleport you back to camp." Hera assured me.

We soon disappeared in a flash of light, back to the Big House. My patrons hugged me once again and bid their farewells as they flashed away.

Once again I was left alone as I walked out, back to the cabins where I decide what to do until dinner. Oh right, I still needed to tease/take credit for Travis and Katie being together. If they actually did get together that is.

I walked towards the Hermes cabin to try and find Travis. As I knocked on the door, Travis came out to answer, but before I could say anything, he threw a big cream pie at my face. I went from being angry, to questioning where he got the pie from, to realizing that it actually tasted pretty good.

Once I wiped all the cream off, I came face to face with Travis who had a large grin covering his face. Either he was ecstatic to see me pranked, happy of his new relationship, or both.

"That was for making me kiss her." He stated simply, referring to the cream pie that was now over my shirt or in my stomach. "This is for hooking me up." He pulled me into a man hug, despite getting his clothes smeared with whipped cream as he did so.

I laughed, "So you and Katie, huh. Always knew you two liked each other. That's the only reason you and Connor keep pranking her. Speaking of Connor, where is he?" I digressed.

"Oh, he's 'pranking' Miranda. Second in charge of Demeter cabin. We both know he likes her as much as I like Katie. That's why we're twins. We solve problems with girls the same way." He replied jokingly.

"Heh, I might do something about those two. Pretty sure they both like each other from when I read their minds. Just hope the pie he throws at me is as delicious as this one." I offered, "Anyway, treat her good. Don't go all prank crazy on her anymore. Gotta go now, bye." I bid my goodbye as I walked off to find Silena and Charles.

As I neared their usual meeting spot at Zeus's Fist, I could hear them arguing. Silena sounded to be almost in tears as she was earlier, and Charles spoke in a steely cold voice.

"Silena, you know I can protect myself. They can't touch us in camp. Besides, they'll have to go through the entire Hephaestus cabin if they try to kill me. Why? Why did you become a traitor? Did you even think of how I would react to this? You could have at least told me what you were doing." Charles stated, his face completely devoid of emotion.

Silena's tears finally rolled down her face for the second time today, "B…B…Because Charlie. I l…love you. P…Please don't go. I d…did it because I can't think of l…life without you. If they d…did something to you, I c…could never forgive myself." Silena replied, pouring her emotions into her voice.

Upon hearing those words, Charles' expression softened, clearly feeling guilty for being so harsh on his girlfriend. Everything she did, good or bad, was for him. He pulled her into a comforting hug, though in a much more romantic way than the brotherly one I gave her earlier.

"Sorry Silena. I should have heard you out first. I guess I can't blame you for what you did. Just don't do something like that again please. If they got to you because you disobeyed them, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself either." He whispered into her ear.

Silena wrapped her arms around her boyfriend as she let the remaining tears soak into his shirt. As I saw those 2 about to have a couple moment, I backed off. I knew that they had been through a lot together and that they needed some alone time to sort out their relationship.

I headed back towards the Big House, realizing that I still needed to seek a prophecy from the Oracle of Delphi. As I approached, I was greeted by Chiron, who told me.

"The Oracle is in the attic. Ask her about the quest and she shall answer if you are involved in it. Go now, my boy. The future of Olympus is in your hands."

I stepped up into the attic and looked around. It was extremely dusty around there. There were a few cool trinkets, but most of it was just old weapons or gear from dead demigods. These included drops from monsters and souvenirs from old quests.

I walked down the row of trinkets and found myself face to face with a dried up old mummy. At first I questioned what this was, then I remembered that it was in fact the Oracle of Delphi. Hestia told me about how she was cursed by Hades because of Zeus being a complete ass once again.

I felt sorry for her but I knew that there would be nothing I could do to help her. I nervously spoke up,

"Uh hi. I need a prophecy for a quest, O' Great Oracle of Delphi?" I asked, questioning what to call her at the last part to show respect. At first nothing happened, but after a while green air seemed to come out of her orifices, and she levitated off the ground. The voice she spoke in was raspy but clear, though her mouth did not move as she spoke. The prophecy was:

You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,

You shall find what was taken, and see it safely returned,

You shall reveal what you have hidden,

And you shall have your have fears and doubts ridden

I quickly tried to piece together what the prophecy meant. First, I would head to the west of America, to fight a god? Who would turn on Olympus in a war against the Titans? The stolen and returned item probably referred to Zeus's Master Bolt. Reveal what you have hidden. Damn, that probably means showing my true powers. Have fears and doubts ridden… The fear of losing my friends to the war?

I sighed. I knew the prophecy would not be straight forward at all. Maybe it had a double meaning, maybe not. But I knew that I had to face a god, and I doubted that it would be easy.

I walked out of the attic and was met once again by Chiron who asked what the prophecy was. I repeated what the Oracle had said, and he informed me,

"I will tell the camp of the quest tonight at the campfire. You must pick 2 companions and leave by tomorrow morning. There is no time to waste. If the enemies find out how to use the power of the Master Bolt, we are all doomed. Now go, think about who you want to bring with you." He recommended to me.

I headed back to my cabin to rest for a while and think of who I would bring along. I might need an Apollo kid, for the medical help, but I think that I need a plan for any situation. Most of us here know basic first aid and ambrosia and nectar plus that should be enough while on a 2 week long quest.

Annabeth should be brought along I concluded. She was hard-headed and smart. She would know what to do if we ever had any doubts on the quest. For the second quest member, I would need somebody with good combat skills. If I was to fight a god, despite my power it would be difficult. They have godly energy they can fire. Not something you can be taught to fight against.

I could bring Clarisse, as she was a daughter of war and was excellent with her spear, but our constant bickering and rivalry would hinder the progress of the quest as a whole. Luke was the person who I finally decided I would bring along. He had experience in questing, and he was a great swordfighter.

He could also scout for any danger and steal any supplies we need in the mortal world. I covered the food as I could summon it, so we could travel light. Maybe some armor and weapons, as well as drachmas and mortal money, but that wouldn't be too heavy.

Once I decided my quest mates, I lay my head down on my pillow. Some of the campers would not be happy with my choice of quest mates as they may want to go instead. Hades, the two I picked might not even want to go.

I sighed. Jeez, just being 1 quarter Hades already made my social skills terrible. I was more nervous in picking who I went with and if they were happy with my choice rather than the actual quest.

Only time would tell what the future held for me and the other demigods in this camp. The war was nearly inevitable. Kronos was much stronger any Olympian, and if he was allowed to rise completely, he would be unstoppable.

The power of time was likely the most powerful domain anybody could get. Being able to stop movements, speed up or slow them down would help in a fight so much that you could win without even trying. It was likely harder to slow the movements of a god, but he was still after all most of the Olympians' grandfather or father, with the exception of Aphrodite who was technically his sister.

If I was to be the hero of prophecy and fight Kronos in a one versus one matchup, I doubt my ability to actually win in a fight against him. Even if he was in a demigod host body, he could still match up to the gods with his skills with his scythe as well as his control over time.

The next 3-4 years of my life would be pretty hellish with the constant fighting and war looming over us. Maybe if I won the war I could finally have peace, well not before showing the big 3 how much of an asshole they all were.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by the dinner horn that I had grown accustomed to. Apparently I had taken more time to think about it than I thought. I leapt to my feet and made my way to the dining pavilion.

As I stepped into the building, I could see many other campers filtering in, heading to their respective tables. I sat down at the Hera table by myself, still feeling lonely. It was not often that a camper would sit by themselves. In fact, I was the only one who had to sit alone.

It was not long until dinner was over. Announcements would be made at the campfire, so we just ate, prayed to our godly parents, then went to the amphitheatre, where my quest would be announced.

"Campers, the Gods have issued a quest to Perseus Jackson, Son of Hestia. He is to choose 2 questmates and head west to retrieve Zeus's Master Bolt. Perseus shall pick two questmates, and they shall follow him, should they accept the quest." Chiron started, "Now Perseus, choose your two companions."

I looked around the amphitheatre and decided on who I would bring along for certain. I stood up and simply stated, "Annabeth and Luke, I would like you two to accompany me. I'm not forcing you to do anything, but I would appreciate it since you are two of the people I trust most in camp."

Rather than rejecting my offer, both of them nodded their heads, signaling the acceptance of the quest. Once I sat down, people started whispering and mumbling to each other, but that soon stopped when Chiron stomped his hooves and continued on with the announcements.

Soon after the campfire ended, all the campers headed back to their respective cabins. However, Luke and Annabeth stayed behind and approached me. Luke spoke first,

"Hey Perce. Uh we were wondering why you picked us of all people for the quest. I mean we're happy to go with you and stuff, but why us?" He questioned.

"Like I said, I trust you two the most in camp, and you both are cabin councilors. Besides, you both have your strong points. Annabeth, you're brilliant and can get us out of any trouble, Luke, you're able to steal supplies and you're a great swordfighter." I replied genuinely.

"Well thanks Perce. It means a lot to us that you trust us and we won't let you down. We'll go pack our stuff now. We'll meet you at your cabin at 8 tomorrow morning. Make sure you don't sleep in." Annabeth decided cheekily.

They turned to go, but I stopped them, "Hey guys, wait. Follow me back to my cabin. Luke I have something important to tell you. Really important." I told them.

I shot Annabeth a look that told her what I was going to tell him. She simply nodded back, fully understanding what I intended to do. They both followed me back to my cabin where I would soon tell Luke of my biggest secret.


End file.
